Atem's Little Sister
by reincarnatedpharaoh
Summary: Pharaoh Aknankamon was walking in the marketplace, when his eyes caught the face of a girl buying something from a stall. She look like his daughter no doubt, but why? Or could she be his daughter whom he believed had died? If she were, who will she choose, her real family? or the ones who took her in? Conspiracies will be uncovered and secrets unfolded, once 'she' comes back.
1. Prologue

May: Hi! People this is one of the fanfics I have written though you may have not seen any of those yet….

(Comes in) Atemu: Why did you decided to cut my name in half?

May: My bad…ok anyways there will be two characters in this story…..

(Sighs)Atemu: Why do I have this feeling that my name will be separated….

(Glares)May: Since you have a younger sister….we will just call you Atem for a change.

(Groans)Atemu: Whatever…wait what?

May: Yep. You heard it right.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The Pharaoh's Sister

Set in Ancient Egypt

In the land of Egypt, there is a pharaoh named Aknankamon. He has a wife called Arsinoe and they lived in prosperity…but amidst all of the riches in the world his wife gave birth to two children….respectively Crown Princess Atemu and Crown Prince Atem. Atem is 6 years older than his sister. His mother died after giving birth to his sister and his father decided to call her after him. They grew together as playmates along with Mana. Although it is evident that they are not twins their father dressed them alike, the Horus crown, the tunic with the wide gold belt and armbands and wristbands and even the shoes. That after their father died, Atem began to wear the manacles while Atemu stayed with the much jewelry. The difference between the two is that Atem had spiky hair and red eyes while Atemu had violet eyes and the almost like Marik hairdo.


	2. Chapter 1 - First born

Chapter 1 – First born

Anknankamon was pacing outside his wife's room. Anxious about what gender his child could be…he hoped it was a boy…..for surely he would bring assurance that the royal line would be still intact….but if it was a girl then alright there could be another chance.

Then Isis came out, sweat brimming her forehead. "My king!" she threw herself towards him, "Congratulations! Your child is a boy!" she exclaimed with happiness.

He then cried in uttermost happiness. The Gods surely have blessed him! They have answered his pleas! He then asked, "Is my wife-

"She had a safe delivery my king." Isis interrupted. "You could go and see for yourself." She added.

He nodded and went inside the room. Arsinoe smiled when he saw her enter the room.

"I'm so happy" he cried.

"Me too" she gushed, thoughtful, "But what are we going to name him?"

He thought for awhile. "Atem".

"I love that name!" she gushed again. She then rubbed her son's forehead, "Oh, how weird our son's hair is!"she complimented.

"Wonder where he got that." He mused.

She then laughed, "Oh, Anknankamon…..you will not be able to find out. There is no one in our families who has this kind of hair."

"Oh, I don't care as long as the hair reminds me of the rays of the sun." he replied.

She then looked out the window, her eyes brimming with tears. He then felt her pain, "What's wrong? Is something painful?"

she then turned back to him, wiping the tears away, "No, it's nothing. It's just tears of joy." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice laced with concern," I could call Isis right now if you feel anything." "I'm alright….just leave me for awhile." she answered

"Alright…but if you want me by your side, just send for me, okay?" he told her.

"Okay, Aknankamon."He left the room.

Arsinoe then looked out the window again, "I feel that my son would die protecting my country. But as long as I am alive, I will do everything to prevent anything to happen to him." she hugged her child closed to her chest and kissed his forehead.

Aknankamon was sitting in his throne with his priests and council members. He was having a meeting when one of them abruptly changed the subject.

"My king, congratulations to your newborn son." spoke Shawn.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"My king, it's better if we make preparations for the introduction of your son to the people of Egypt. They would be so happy that a Prince has indeed come at last." added Anpu.

"I do believe he's right." agreed Siamun.

"Call the people tomorrow for I will show them my son."

"As you wished, my king." spoke Siamun as he went out of the room. Anknankamon then dismissed the council. As he was walking out, Isis went to greet him.

With a bow she greeted him, "My king."

He looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing, my king." she confirmed.

"That's not the usual you that I am accustomed to." he jokingly said.

"The Queen wishes you to see her."

"Oh, so that's why." he mused. "Tell her that I'll be there."

"I'll gladly tell her, Pharaoh." she walked off.

Anknankamon watched Isis as she disappeared deeper into the palace.

A few days later, after the introduction of the people to their son, they were at the palace gardens spending every moment of their time with him. Arsinoe had Atem on her lap while Anknankamon had his arms around her. He closed his eyes and while he's at it...

"Anknan?"

"Hmm?" opening one eye, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if we have another one?" she asked.

"You want another one?" he asked, shocked

"Yes. I thought it would be best if Atem will have a brother or sister of his own, who will stay by his side and be always there for him."

"But that would be different!" he mused, "Considering that Atem is older it would mean he should look after her."

Watching the bemused expression of her husband, she suppressed a laugh while he looked at her slightly annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you against of having another child?" she asked, coyly.

Hugging her close, Aknankamon pressed his lips against her ear.

"Cause I don't want to lose you."

"As if I would die of giving birth."

"You might."

"You can't stop me for asking another one."

Looking at his wife, Anknankamon sighed. He knew somehow that when his wife liked something, he couldn't back her down to having it.

"How can you focus of having another one while we were busy with one?" he asked, curiously

"Oh, it's nothing. I just want another one so that it will be equal." she told him.

"It will never be." he told her.

"The Gods will surely grant my prayers to having one."

"We'll see about that." he replied.

They were silent for awhile not noticing that their son had fallen asleep in Arsinoe's lap. Finally when they are about to stand up did they notice that the little Prince had somehow fell asleep. They smiled at him and Arsinoe carried him in her arms.

"Such a cute little one."

"I agree."

The royal couple went inside the palace, talking about how their son will look like and how he should dress. When unknown to them, the Gods have been watching them the whole time.

After giving Atem to the wet nurse, Aknankamon and Arsinoe proceeded to their rooms. Sighing, Arsinoe sat in one of the chairs in their room while Aknankamon sat on the other one.

"I was so happy that I finally got to give you a son." she mused.

"Nothing would have made me happier." he replied, smiling.

"Oh, Aknankamon I wished Father was alive so he could have gazed on his grandson."

"I wished so too."

They were silent for awhile. Arsinoe then climb on the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. Aknankamon got in after, smiling at his wife before turning off the lights in the room. No one had knew that the Gods were listening on their conversation awhile ago.


	3. Chapter 2 - Gods' meeting

In the throne room of the Gods, Ra was watching the scene unfold before him from a ball of sphere while muttering to himself.

"She can't be that serious." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Ra?" a voice spoke.

Ra raised his head and spoke as if he knew somehow that the person was indeed hiding somewhere inside the room.

"Oh. come out now Sobek I know you are there."

Sobek came out, following his Lord's wishes. He bowed low at the waist before raising his head.

"I want to know why you are here." Ra turned to him, forgetting about the ball.

"I want to know what things you are keeping to yourself." Sobek replied.

Ra sighed. He knew somehow if this comes out the others would like to know it as well so he thought of a plan.

"Call the others, I want them here before I go to my nightly journey."

Sobek bowed again. "As you ordered, Lord Ra."

After a long while of waiting, the throne room was filled with different gods and goddesses that with their supreme powers could blow the whole room into bits.

"Why have you summoned us? Oh Lord Ra." Osiris asked as he bowed before him.

"I have you summoned pertaining to Queen Arsinoe's future wish." Ra told him as he stood from his throne.

"Why is something the matter?" Isis asked worriedly.

"Yes, there's a problem concerning that." answered Tawaret.

" And what is that goddess of women and childbirth?" pressed Horus, who was standing beside his father, arms crossed on his chest.

"I won't be saying a thing until Ra has explained his reasons in calling us here." Tawaret replied back.

"You better tell it already, Tawaret." Set ordered as he came out of the shadows.

"As I said earlier, I wouldn't say a thing." she reminded him.

A fight had already started and Ra sighed along with Osiris.

"It would be better if you explain it to them earlier." Osiris whispered to Ra's ear.

"Yes, I think so too... but then I like the idea of them fighting." he whispered back.

As if Osiris couldn't take anymore of it, he asked the permission of Ra and took over.

"WILL YOU ALL QUIET DOWN?" he shouted.

Instantly they obliged, they then stood as if waiting further orders. Osiris then sighed tiredly and motioned for Ra.

"As you all know that Queen Arsinoe couldn't no longer be able to carry a child."

"And why's that?" Isis asked, "All women have that responsibility!" she added.

Ra shook his head, "But not the Queen..." he drifted then turns to Tawaret. "Explain the reasons, Tawaret."

Tawaret then stood at the center. Somberly, looking at Isis, "As you said all women carry that responsibility but with case of Queen Arsinoe it's different...she is limited to only one."

"But what about if that one wishes to have another sibling? Wouldn't you deny the Queen for asking another?" Set, argued.

"It would risk her life, Set." Tawaret replied. "As much as I would like to give her another it might be her death that could be exchange for the life of the child." she added.

"I would do everything I can to give her another without risking her life but it couldn't be."

"How can we know that?" Sobek argued. "We don't even see you doing anything."

"I am doing what I can Sobek." she cooly replied. "I will give the Queen another child if ..."she stopped.

"You will give the Queen another if what Tawaret?" asked Ra from his throne.

Tawaret turned to Ra, her eyes pleading not to say it.

"Lord Ra, if I may say, the Queen is destined to die if she will have another and I foresee that the child..." she stopped again and looked at Isis.

"Tawaret was saying my lord, that if she let the Queen give birth to another she foresees a terrible fate."

"A terrible fate?" asked Horus, curiously. "On the child or the mother?"

"The child." replied Isis.

"How is that possible?" asked Set, curiously

"It is possible." Isis told him. She then turned to the others in the room.

"You all know that their firstborn is the one mentioned in the prophecy."

The other gods nodded. But Set then intervenes.

"What prophecy?" he asked.

"It's the prophecy that says that the chosen pharaoh bears the name of the three powerful Egyptian Gods." Thoth told him.

"Oh..." he mused. "So what?"

Ra sighed as he shook his head. Apparently Set doesn't have the brains to understand big matters like prophecies, ruling the kingdom and all he wanted to do is to wreak havoc and destroy. He then stood up, walked over to where Thoth is standing and looked at them in the eyes.

"The prophecy entails the future pharaoh such incredible powers that only him could decide to be the source of the downfall of Egypt or to raise it, surpassing what all the preceding rulers have done in the past."

"That's such a powerful gift." murmured Isis.

Ra nodded. "Exactly. That's why Tawaret and I does not want another child to be born in the same dynasty."

"But why?" asked Nepthys. "Osiris and Set are born in the same dynasty. Why don't you want to give another?"

"It will be disastrous for the Royal Family to have children that was indeed powerful without even wielding the millenium items." Ra told her.

"So all you're saying is that...you won't allow it?" asked Isis.

Ra nodded. He was about to end the meeting when Horus abruptly interrupted.

"Wait!"

Osiris looked at his son. He couldn't even seem to understand why Horus did this particular thing, he was usually not like this.

"What is it, Horus?"

"I was wondering if you could ask the council to vote in this matter?" he told them. "So it would look fair if some agree and some disagree..."

Ra thought for awhile, then he nodded, "Seems like a pretty good idea to me."

"So it's settled then?" Set asked.

Ra nodded then looked at the assembled gods, "Tomorrow we will vote on the matter at hand."

They dispersed, some to their duties but some like Horus, Isis, Set and Osiris guided Ra through his nightly journey. While they traveled in the underworld, Khonsu was shining his brightest that night, seemingly happy that indeed that the son of the pharaoh was sleeping peacefully in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - Wish upon your breath

May: Okay, guys! This is where Atem will get to say his wish...

(comes in)Bakura: Hey! Have you seen the pharaoh?

(nods)May: He's hiding under the covers.

(growls)Atem: I'm not going to be like this if you haven't done this fanfic.

May:(glares)Would you rather have a fanfic with Bakura in it? Or maybe Marik instead?

(groans)Atem: May does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Four years later...

Atem and his parents were sitting in the palace gardens. Having rested from the celebration earlier. While the couple were talking, Atem meanwhile was chasing what look like a butterfly. Unknown to the couple, their son had tried to climb a tree with the goal of catching the butterfly.

Arsinoe:(sighs) I just wanted to ask Atem what he would like for his birthday.

Anknankamon: What are you talking about? Atem's is still on...(slaps head in frustration) I forgot! His birthday was just last week! But we moved the-

(interrupts)Arsinoe: celebration today. I was meaning to ask him.

She then stands up from the bench, about to pick her son up when she grabbed only thin air. She frantically looks at her husband.

"Atem's gone!"

Aknankamon stood up, quickly as if he was electrocuted. He looked at his wife then at the surroundings.

"Where could he have gone?" he thought to himself.

"Oh, Aknankamon what are we going to do?" she asked him then shouted at the top of her lungs. "ATEM!"

"He could just be around somewhere." Aknankamon told her.

She turned to her husband, eyes with tears beginning to flow.

"How could you act so calm when you know your son is missing?" she asked, bewildered.

"I was just trying to tell you that it is not good to panic in situations like this." he told her calmly. "And besides I think that Atem is just playing around somewhere-"

He was cut-off when he heard a branch breaking and a child crying. He looked at his wife and she understood. They went to the farthest part of the garden and saw the shadow of their son. He was crying, afraid to fall when the branch instantly broke, Atem falling to the ground.

"Aknankamon!" Arsinoe called.

He instantly ran faster and dived to the ground, cushioning his son's fall. Arsinoe came up to them, panting.

"Are you alright?" she asked her son, apparently Anknankamon answered for them.

"Yep, we are alright."

Arsinoe picked up her son, held him in one arm and helped her husband to stand up.

"Thanks." he said as he brushed off the dirt from his clothes. "We better get back inside."

Arsinoe agreed and followed her husband in. After taking a bath and changing into some clean clothes, Aknankamon carried Atem for awhile.

"Atem." he said as he called the attention of his son who was busy playing ball.

"Oh, you'll tire him eventually." Arsinoe told him as she took their son from him.

"Atem."Arsinoe cooed, "We wanted to ask you something." she added.

Atem looked at his mother with his crimson eyes, attentively. He dropped the ball and put his arms around her neck.

"What are you gonna ask me?" he asked, in perfect grammar and pronunciation.

Arsinoe looked at Aknankamon, unsure on how to say it.

He exhaled a breath, "Your mother was meaning to ask you what you would want for your birthday."

Atem scrunched up his nose, "For my birthday?" he asked, puzzled, "But my birthday was just yesterday!" he exclaimed.

Anknankamon looked at his wife, unsure of what to say next. Arsinoe then took over.

"We were meaning to ask what you would want for your upcoming birthdays." she told.

"But that was to early!" Atem protested, "I want it to be a surprise!"

"It will be a surprise." Arsinoe told him, laughing at seeing her son's expression.

Arsinoe then took Atem from him and put him on her lap.

"Did you think of something?" she asked.

"Ummm..." Atem put his finger on his chin. "I don't know."

"Come on." she urged, "You can think of anything."

"Hmm..." he thought again, then his face lit up, "I know!"

"What?" both of them asked at the same time. "What did you think?"

"How about a sister?" he asked.

Arsinoe looked at her husband, and smiled. Aknankamon sighed, it seems to him that he lose it after all.

"Are you sure, Atem?" he asked his son.

"I'm sure, Father." he told him.

"But that would mean you have to look after her." he told Atem.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind, when I become Pharaoh, it would be piece of cake." Atem told them,proudly.

Arsinoe then looked at her husband.

"See I told you he would want a sister."

"But the risks-" he argued. "You could die!"

"Oh, don't think about it." she laughed, "I'm sure I would be able to survive this just like I did with our son." she hugged Atem, and kissed him on the top of his forehead.

Aknankamon sighed. He then took his son from her, and went to their rooms, without saying a thing. The gods meanwhile had heard everything and was not very happy about it.


	5. Chapter 4 - Gods' decision

May: Okay. Guys! Chapter 4 is up!

(tackles) Atem: Stop typing!

(comes in) Bakura: Let go of her, Pharaoh!(tackles Atem)

Atem: No! You let go!

(comes in) Yugi: What's happening here? (sees the commotion) Oh,(shock) Pharaoh! What are you doing?

Atem: She wouldn't stop.

Bakura: Let her do her thing.

(sighs) Yugi: May does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Atem: It would probably suck if she did.

May: Atem! Just because I gave you a sister in the story you became a meanie.

Bakura: Please comment and review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ra was as always was sitting in his throne waiting for the others to arrive. With him are Isis, Osiris, Set, Horus, and Sobek.

"I heard what the young prince wished."

"So...what are you gonna do?" Horus asked. "It's already a wish."

"I have to consider what the other thinks." Ra told him, "Being the Pharaoh of the Gods, I have to foresee that the decision involves us all."

"Oh, that's why." Set muttered. He then looks at Horus who was busy brandishing his sword. "Hey, Horus. Want to duel?"

"What kind?" Horus asked him, suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry it would be a friendly duel." Set told him.

The two gods then went to the corner or the room and fought with swords. Meanwhile the other gods arrived, along with Tawaret and Ma'at. Tawaret was wearing a somber look on her face. Thoth then approached the dais of the throne and bowed.

"I have gathered the others as you have ordered."

"Splendid." Ra told him, then stood up from his throne. He called Horus and Set's attentions who were fighting in one corner of the room.

"Set! Horus!" he shouted.

The two gods' heads turned. And when they saw the crowd, they instantly knew what they had to do. They both made their way to the center of the room.

"I have gathered you all here today to vote on the matter at hand." Ra told the crowd, his arms spread wide. "You all heard what the young Prince said." he added.

"But that is a death wish, you say." one god argued from the crowd.

"I know." Ra nodded, "But Horus here-(gestures to Horus who was standing beside Set) have an idea."

"And what is that?" Isis asked Osiris.

Before Osiris could answer, Ra then looked at Horus, gesturing for the war god to take the floor.

"I came to the idea that we should vote about this matter." he told the crowd, "It just came to my mind that it must be all of us who should take part in the decision making."

"What are we going to vote for?" asked one of the gods asked from the crowd.

Ra then took over again, his voice louder than what he used earlier.

"You are all going to vote on the matter at hand." he told them. "All you have to do is raise your hands if you are in favor of Tawaret and us, giving another blessing to the Royal Family."

"But that is absurd!" argued Sekhmet. "I'm not in favor of it." she angrily turned to Ra,"You know probably well, Lord Ra that I agree with whatever decision you make, but this one, I'm afraid I have to say no."

"You are probably scared, Sekhmet." teased Sobek. "You are afraid of such a measly prophecy." he snickered.

Sekhmet turned to him, eyes burning with rage. "You don't know what the prophecy entails the Chosen Pharaoh, Sobek." she then turned to the others, "You must not agree to this!" she told them, "This is a mistake!"

"Sekhmet!" Ra shouted, "You are my loyal soldier, and I have given you an opportunity to vote." he looked at her angrily, "But what I didn't give you is the power to sway what the others think!"

Sekhmet then left the room without saying another word. The others looked at her, then back to Ra. Sobek then turned to him.

"Would you rather asked me to go after her?" he asked Ra.

Ra shook his head, a signal that Sekhmet need not to be followed.

"We will continue the voting."

"Who agrees to give the Royal Family another?" he asked the crowd.

"I agree." Isis raised her hand, also numerous others.

"I disagree." Tawaret raised her hand.

"It is voted by the council that we will give another child to them."

"Ra, if I may speak?" Tawaret asked him.

"What is it, Tawaret?"

"If all of you agree about this, there is one condition that you have to agree to."

"What is that, Tawaret?" asked Set, who was already fighting with Horus.

"Make another millennium item." she told them.

The others looked at each other,unusre.

"What kind?" Isis asked. "All the millennium items carry such powers that the priests need to cleanse themselves to be able to withheld their power."

"A millennium crown if you know what I mean." Tawaret told them. "But this comes with a price, its the Queen's life in exchange for the child that was going to be born."

"What will the crown entails to do?" Horus asked, "Since it's my symbol that was there."

"It will be the same as the other millennium items but then the child is still powerful without the crown." Tawaret told them. "That is all I asked." she then left the room.

"This is a problem." Horus muttered.

"Why son?" Osiris asked.

"Look, for the crown to be made, it needs the blood of countless evil people." he told him.

"The Pharaoh wouldn't want another one like that to happen after he asked us not to be angry with his son."

Ra thought for awhile, Horus was right, the Pharaoh wouldn't want another millennium item using the lives of his people, even criminals.

"I thought of a solution to your problems." Thoth spoke.

"What?" Set asked.

"We will make the crown ourselves and present it as a gift when the child was blessed as a member of the Royal Family."

Ra nodded. "That seems a fine solution to me."

"So...when are we going to make it?" Set asked.

"Not us." Thoth told him.

"But you said-"

"We are going to ask a goldsmith to do it for us, and blessed it with all the powers of the millennium items."

"That is a good one." Ra told him,he then turned to the crowd, "The council is dismissed!"

The gods left the throne room muttering to themselves. Ra, Isis,and Osiris were left.

"Tawaret is not going to be happy about this." Osiris muttered.

"I know that." Ra sighed, "At least I have asked the others what they thought about this."

"I think you need to prepare for another one to enter the underworld." Isis reminded him. "The Queen, I foresee will be standing there waiting for your judgement."

Osiris nodded his head. He knows that it will not be long, before the Queen dies and rejoins him in the underworld. Leaving her life, family behind.

"What did the others have in plan for both of the children?" he thought himself.

He left for the underworld. While Ra and Isis prepared for his nightly journey across the underworld.


	6. Chapter 5 - Nightmare

Chapter 5

_Aknankamon paced outside his wife's rooms, anxiously. He couldn't wait to hear how she had fared during the labor. More importantly he wanted to know if both of them make it out alive. He always went to the their gods' temples to pray for both of their safety. He, of course couldn't determine what the gods had in store for them but what he wanted is both of them to be alive..._

_He then heard the door opened,Isis then went out carrying a bundle. She then walked towards him and handed him the baby._

_"It's a girl, my king." the physician told him, her hands on her sides. Silenced._

_He stopped rocking the baby then looked up, "What about my wife?" he asked, wishing that she had lived through this._

_Isis shook her head, sadly, "The Queen didn't make it. I'm sorry, My king." she told him, without meeting his gaze,"I guess I better see to it that the servants cleaned up the room...and if you want the royal embalmer to be called..._

_"No." he interrupted. Hands tighting into fists which was beginning to tighten around the baby which he was holding, "I want to spend the last of this moment with my wife."_

_Isis then nodded, "As you wish, my king." she then said nothing more, knowing that the king himself wanted to be left alone, she reached for the baby, "The baby, my king."_

_As he was about to the hand the baby to her, the baby's eyes flew open, it was glowing crimson, "This was your wife's death wish."_

* * *

Aknankamon sat up in bed, his heart racing, he couldn't believed of what he had seen! His child's eyes were glowing crimson...what does it mean? Are the gods up to something? As he was thinking about his dream, Arsinoe rose up, beside him. Seeing her husband's expression, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Is something wrong, Aknankamon?" she asked, worriedly. "If there is, I will call for Isis to-

"No, there's nothing wrong." he interrupted, then he looked at her, "It's nothing." he assured her, then patted her hand.

Arsinoe believed him. But then in her heart she felt somehow something was bothering him and she was determined to find out.

Aknankamon himself knew, that he should tell his wife,but he doesn't want her to worry eventhough it concerns her as much as it concerns their royal bloodline. She has enough already, he doesn't want another thought to be a burden. He smiled at her and got out of bed.

"Take a rest, okay?" he said, as he kissed her on the cheek. He then proceeded to the bathing chambers.

"It's you who should take a rest you have been working until late at night" she reminded him. Then laid down again, exhausted, then touched her forehead and thought about her son, in ways she herself wouldn't want to do...what if she herself doesn't survive this? Will Atem's feelings be hurt? What about the possibility that she could get pregnant what would happen to her other child?

* * *

In the throne room...

While they were conducting a meeting, Siamun couldn't stop but notice his pharaoh's slight change in concentration. He usually sits in his throne, regal and full of authority but now...it's like he was beginning to lose his demeanor...it's like...he couldn't put his finger to it...he just have to ask him later after the meeting...but now, he has to wake his pharaoh from what he was thinking right now...

"My king." he tapped the shoulder, "My king, you need to say your decision."

Aknankamon rose out of his thoughts then looked absent-mindedly at his council, "What are you saying?"

Shadi then sighed, "My king, we are hearing that famine had infected the other lands except ours...what do you think we should do?" he asked his king, who to him was looking tired as ever.

"Open the store houses. Conduct business." he said as he stood up from his throne.

"My king...isn't that a little bit dangerous? With our store houses opened...some of the people from other lands might be spies..." Jakar argued.

"DO WHAT I SAID!" the pharaoh shouted, "What does it take for you to realize that that was my decision?" he then stormed out of the room, his officials looking at his retreating back. They then looked at Siamun, which to them was the pharaoh's closest friend in the court.

The old man shook his head, "He is probably having a problem right now...let him think things."

"He walked out on us, eventhough the meeting is not yet done!" some of the council argued.

"LET HIM HAVE HIS MOMENT!" Siamun shouted, "He is also human, and being human, he also has problems. Court Dismissed." with a final wave of his hand, he dispersed the council. He then thought, 'I have to find him and know what is bothering him.'

* * *

In the palace gardens...

Aknankamon was sitting on a bench under a palm tree. Eyes closed, he thought about what his father told him. Back when he was still alive. Words that helped him rule Egypt. And also the same words, the words that helped him become the father that he was now.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_A prince was in the palace gardens with his father. The former pharaoh was watching his son calculate the height of the tree while he sat on a bench, nearby. He was then in the mid-forties, known for his bravery and skill and knowledge beyond words._

_"Aknankamon, come sit beside me." he requested, patting the bench._

_The young prince rose from the tree which he was measuring, then walked towards his father, "What is it, father?"_

_The former pharaoh then sighed, "You know very well that you will inherit the throne someday, do you?"_

_Aknankamon bowed his head, before replying, "Yes, I do know father. But what are you exactly getting at?"_

_"I was referring to the responsibility that I would be leaving you someday."_

_"But father-" the young prince protested, "I'm not ready yet! I don't even know how to rule a kingdom, our kingdom!"_

_"Son, you know how to...you are just afraid of carrying the responsibility..." the pharaoh told him, then continued, "It's like having a family to cherish and care for...to protect..."_

_"Father..." the young prince looked at his father, confused, "I don't understand."_

_"To be a ruler is like being a father to your family...being the pharaoh of all Egypt...you are the father of all the people who resides in this nation, the one who they aspire and the one whom they believed that will do everything for them."_

_"But father, that's what I'm afraid of...I might fail in this."_

_The pharaoh shook his head, "No son. No pharaoh had been called a failure...everything from our ancestors down to us, it always comes to this... those who came before us...they have done marvelous deeds for our land, conquer and protect, and bring fame...and most importantly care for the whole nation."_

_"Like a father would to his children..." Aknankamon mused, "But father...I still don't get it...what is it you really want to tell me?"_

_The former pharaoh then looked at him, "You can't rule Egypt if you, yourself fails as a father to your family. You can't be called a great pharaoh if you, yourself does not care for the welfare of all Egypt and lands that had been conquered, and more importantly, if you already had assumed that you will fail."_

* * *

Aknankamon opened his eyes as heard someone enter the gardens. Without looking who it was, he smiled and looked at the sky, breathing the desert air.

"You can come closer, Siamun."

The old adviser, chuckled, "You're senses are still strong, pharaoh."

"I'm not that old, unlike you." the pharaoh joked, then turned serious, "Why have you come here, Siamun."

Siamun cleared his throat, "I'm sorry that I have bothered your rest, pharaoh." he apologized as he watched his ruler's features creased.

"No need to apologize." Aknankamon told him, "I just want to know why you have come here."

"I just wanted to know what was bothering you earlier at the meeting." the adviser reminded the pharaoh of his attitude in the meeting earlier.

The pharaoh then sighed, "It...was nothing." he lied. He then looked at his adviser, he knew somehow that he couldn't keep his dream any longer and he would soon find out but he was afraid that it might be true...he was afraid to lose his wife and the baby she was carrying or either.

"I'm no fool, pharaoh. I clearly saw that you were being plagued by a problem earlier." Siamun told him, then continued, "What is it? You know you could tell me."

"I don't know if I should...I don't know if it was something to be afraid of..." the pharaoh sighed as he sat on the bench.

"If it was something to be afraid of...what is it?" Siamun asked, again as he sat beside his king, "You know you could tell me everything...or if you want I could tell the young prince to ask you instead."

Aknankamon shook his head, laughing silently, heavens no! if Atem will get to hear about this, the young prince surely would pester him with questions all day long or tell his wife, which he doesn't want her to know. He then sighed then spoke softly, without looking at him.

"I dreamt about my wife. She..." he broke into tears. His shoulders shook with every emotion he felt in that dream...he couldn't imagine if he lose her...even their other child. Siamun sighed, he walked towards him and put his hand on the taller man's shoulders.

"Aknankamon...it's just a dream...it might not happen...it's just the fear of what you are afraid to happen." the adviser assured the pharaoh.

"It seems so real...and it feels so true."

Siamun sighed, "My king, it's just the fear of what you are afraid to happen...he repeated...the death of your wife...it could mean something but I'm not sure what." he mused, "Maybe we should ask Isis about the future." he requested, "For your mind to be free of the troubles that this dream brought you."

The pharaoh shook his head. He doesn't what to ask Isis about the future...he wanted to see for himself what his family's future would be. Fate itself would decree what could happen.

"No, Siamun. I don't want Isis to know...it's enough that you only know."

"What about your wife? She ought to know about this!" Siamun argued, "This is about her...and about the child she was carrying in her womb."

Aknankamon thought, 'He's right. This is all about Arsinoe and our child...but I don't want her to be bothered with this...this is mine all alone.' He then looked at the sky, 'Gods of Egypt, please accord me the courage to face the fear that I am facing now.'

The gods heard his plea but not all of them were pleased about it. Meanwhile Isis was talking with Arsinoe about the problem the queen was seeing on her husband's attitude.

* * *

In the infirmary...

Arsinoe was sitting on one of the beds in the room, when Isis came in. The physician herself was shocked to see her there, that when she bowed she nearly dropped the bottles of medicine that she was carrying.

"My Queen!" Isis greeted, bowing, "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

Arsinoe chuckled, "No need to apologize. I know you have been busy all day long."

Isis then smiled and started putting the bottles on top of her tables,without looking she asked, "Why have you come here, my queen? Is something bothering you?"

The queen herself was about to reply when she heard the words that came out of Isis' lips. The physician then stopped when she noticed that the other occupant in the room grew quiet, she then turned to look at her, "Why aren't you speaking my queen? Is something the matter? Is the baby wishing to come out already?" she whispered while joking at the same time, while placing her hands on Arsinoe's belly. It was a secret between them and no one should know, for Arsinoe would tell the secret days later to her husband and son but not now, she had come here not for Isis to check but for a different kind of matter indeed.

"Not yet, Isis." she laughed, "It's quite too early." she then turned serious, "I have not come here to talk about my baby, I have come here to ask you about my husband."

Isis was stopped. Did the Queen knew about what happened in the meeting earlier? Why the Pharaoh himself couldn't concentrate? She had seen it earlier, and assumed that it was about something...something...a dream maybe? connected to what might happen?

'Why me? of all people in the pharaoh's court?' Isis thought, 'I'm just a woman who keeps to herself, her own business! Is this about the millennium necklace? Did the queen really want to know her future?'

"Isis!" the queen shook the physician out of her thoughts, "Isis, did you see something?" she asked, as she shook her again.

Isis was then shaken out of her thoughts, "It's nothing, my queen. There's nothing wrong with the Pharaoh physically." she assured her.

Arsinoe shook her head, "It's not my husband's physical health I'm worried about... she pursed her lips, then held Isis' hands in hers, "I know something was bothering my husband...it might be something about me...this child that I am carrying." she added, "Please Isis tell me...tell me what was ailing my husband." the queen pleaded.

Isis was stopped. She was clearly confused in the events earlier! She didn't even know what was happening earlier, even she didn't see the pharaoh's expression earlier. But after the meeting, she received a vision, a vision concerning the Queen, the Pharaoh, and especially the Crown Prince and Princess of the nation. The years after the queen died...a terrible accident would befall the youngest royal, would the queen be willing to know?

"My sincerest apologies, Majesty." the physician shook her head, "I can't tell you what was ailing your husband...it's better if you ask him, face to face." There that didn't hurt.

"I know something was up...please Isis used the necklace to tell me what really happened." Arsinoe urged her, again she shook her head, "It's unfair to see a glimpse in the future and not wait for it to happen yourself."

"Would I die? Is that what was bothering Aknankamon?" the queen asked,tightening her grip on Isis' hands, "Is that what you also saw in your necklace?"

Isis nodded her head, that was the partial truth but the vision really constitutes the years after the queen's death.

"I should have known." Arsinoe sighed, "I should really talk to my husband about this." the queen the stood up from the bed and went out of the room, leaving Isis behind. With a heart full of worry the queen walked towards her gardens, looking up at the sky.

'Gods of Egypt...why? why do I have this feeling? Tell me something! Answer me!' she shouted in her thoughts.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for a lame chapter it's just because I was feeling...you wouldn't understand...this story might be updated longer than what you are expecting.


	7. Chapter 6 - Arsinoe finds out

Chapter 6

After saying her plea to the gods, Arsinoe sat down on a bench under a palm tree. At first she didn't like the idea of having another child for the fear of losing her life...but then after hearing her son's words she began to rethink and the prophecy...what if her son had to die? Who will rule Egypt? She then pursed her lips in concentration but then unpursed it again, she wasn't supposed to think such thoughts! She should be imagining the future that they will have as a family...not the thought that her son could die...

* * *

Meanwhile in the other part of the palace...

The young Prince was busy playing with his bestfriend Mana, she was two years younger than him, eventhough given their two year gap she was still naughtier than him...and while they were in his rooms practically bored of the toys that were scattered around the room, she began to think of a not so good idea to get him in trouble, or if not way BIG trouble.

"Hey, Prince! I have another big idea!" she half-whispered in his ear.

Atem, who was busy picking up the toys, accidentally dropped them, he then groaned, "Now look what you made me do!"

Mana then helped him picked up the toys and absentmindedly threw them on his bed, "There all done! Did you practically heard what I said earlier?" she asked him.

"I didn't get what you said really...what did you say earlier?" Atem asked.

"I said I have a pretty good idea in my head." she told him, while picking up one of the toys that was scattered on his bed.

Atem raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"Let's do something different!" she exclaimed, "Like...uummm...go out the palace!"

"Mana, are you nuts? Or did you really got a big major problem with your brain?" he asked, "Cause you know...we can't really get out the palace...they say it's quite dangerous out there." he told her, while climbing on top of his bed.

"Well...I can't basically think of anything to do...and it's so boring in here...doing the same things twice." she whined, "You are the son of the Pharaoh maybe you could...you know."

He shook his head, he maybe the son of the pharaoh but one thing his father taught him was not use the powers accorded in your own advantages. Powers were given for a certain reason and that reason is to use for something that is good...but golly he was just 5 years old...nearing his sixth birthday...what could it mean to him? He then put his hand under his chin deep in thought.

"Well?" Mana asked, "I'm getting impatient."

He then thought of an idea that would prevent them from leaving the palace, "Maybe we could play a prank to some of my father's officials!" he exclaimed.

"Pffftttt...way boring. We have done that already and we got a decent sermon about that." she reminded him.

His shoulders sank, defeated, "Yeah, I remember. But what is outside the palace that caught your attention so much?" he asked.

"Oh...it was something...you wouldn't know it anyway." she told him, "It was somehow...different like it was nothing that I have ever seen before."

"What is it?" he asked, again, "You know you're kind of acting different. It's like...I don't know."

She then sat beside him on the bed and playfully punch his shoulder, "You're so mean! Wait...what do you mean by different?"

"Oh...I don't know...gosh Mana! we are only children! What could possibly come into our heads?" he exclaimed, while looking at her, who was swinging her legs on the side of the bed.

"Oh, I don't know where you're getting at...anyway have you thought about it?"

He sighed, "Mana, we are children! Who would protect us if I ever allow this idea of yours?"

"Hmm...I know! Master would do!" she exclaimed, "He's the best one we've got!"

"I don't think he would allow us..."

They rambled on. Meanwhile Aknankamon was strolling in his gardens, setting his gaze on the small, delicate white lily that was floating in the small pool. He gently picked one up, and brushed it with his finger. He then thought of his wife...he knew it was so selfish of him not to have another but then he was thinking of his son, what would he do if she died. As he was busy caressing the lily, he heard footsteps behind him.

"I want to talk with you, Aknankamon."

He turned around, he saw his wife behind him. Dressed in a white dress, she simply look regal enough, with her long blond curly hair fanning in the background...and beautiful. He couldn't say the words out loud. Indeed, she was one of the most beautiful women in Egypt, a noble of true birth...and a kind mother and a wife...and a queen to all of their people.

"What is it you want to talk about?' He asked, then looked down at the lily he was holding in his hand.

"I want to know why you have been acting so strange earlier."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he walked towards her, "I never..."

"No it's not like that...awhile ago in the meeting I heard you..." she started.

* * *

Arsinoe's POV

After you went out of our chambers...I got dressed quickly and followed you, I know you would be in the throne room so I went there...

I saw you enter with a rather different look in your face...so I decided to attend the meeting rather secretly. I saw how your mind was not in the usual concentration...and I got scared...I somehow assumed that you had a dream somehow that was connected to me...it could be my death wasn't it?

So when I saw how you went out the throne room, I followed after but with a different place in mind...but then I thought of Siamun and seeing that you were friends I talked to him before he left the room...

* * *

_Awhile ago after the meeting..._

_Siamun sighed as he was going out the room, but then before going out he saw someone hiding behind one of the columns. He squinted his eyes for he wasn't sure if the person was talking to him or not._

_"Me?" he asked._

_"Yes you! Come here!" the figure urgently called._

_The old vizier came half running-half walking towards the figure, but then when he truly saw her...he hesitantly bowed in respect._

_"My Queen, what are you doing here?" he whispered._

_"I have come here to watch my husband...he's rather quite different...I kind of notice."_

_Siamun nodded, "You're right about that, My Queen. But why have you called me?"_

_"I want you to talk to him...I want you to know what was bothering him." she requested._

_Siamun was shocked! Surely the queen was just joking! To intrude in the pharaoh's moment of silence was inexcusable not unless if he so wanted it to...but it's like signing a death sentence._

_He gulped, "My Queen, why's that's so? You know the pharaoh wants to be left alone after he steams out his anger."_

_Arsinoe sighed, "I know that...but Siamun I'm asking you to talk to him, not as a vizier but an old friend. You were inseperable since you were children."_

_"Alright my queen, you convinced me." the vizier sighed. 'Oh boy, I do hope the pharaoh doe not learn anything about this.' he thought He sure is going to regret this._

* * *

"And then that's what happened." she ended, "Aknankamon, I want you to tell me what's bothering you...and I want to help."

He took her hands into his, "Nothing is bothering me, Arsinoe."

"You tell me it's nothing! But I feel that there is something!" Come on...please tell me..." she pleaded, placing her hands on both sides of his face, boring in to his amethyst eyes, "I want to help...and I want to know...if you will keep this from me it could be the source of your downfall." she threatened.

He sighed, "I was...thinking...about our son."

"You know it's not that. Tell me the real truth." she crossed her arms.

He looked at her, "I don't want to lose you...I know it's kind of selfish of me...but I don't want to lose the one who made my heart beat everytime I see her...the woman whom I vowed to love forever...and the woman whom I swore loyalty to never look at anyone again."

She sighed, "You're not going to lose me. I told you that...and if I ever die...it is the Gods' will for me to die. You have to accept that."

"I know...and I dreamt about you not making it. I was afraid of that to happen." he confessed.

Arsinoe sighed, she then hugged him, "Whatever happens Aknankamon I'll always stay by your side at all times."

They then smiled at each other. Aknankamon was glad that he had a wife that could understand him at most when he needs it, and Arsinoe was glad that she had a husband that was so caring about her. All in all they were glad that they had each other. They sat together on a bench, his arm around her shoulder and her hand on his waist, looking up at the night sky. Never dreaming of what would happen in the future.


	8. Chapter 7 - A surprise for Atem

May: I think this one would probably be a short chapter...it just composes Atem's burthday and his parents... That's all.

Yugi: So why a surprise?

May: I love to make it that way.

Atem: Would that be 1 year later?

(nods)May: Yup. you were turning five years old here at this chapter.

Atem: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: Please comment and review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Aknakamon and Arsinoe lie in bed, exhausted. Because of day's work or something? She then looked at her husband, who was lying beside her, eyes closed.

Leaning on her elbow, "Aknankamon..."

Aknankamon opened one eye, "What is it?"

"Don't you ever wonder?" she asked, curious.

"Wonder about what?" he asked, as he raised himself up, to kook at her.

"Wonder why I'm being so...flushed today."

He raised an eyebrow, "Flushed? Never notice that."

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, "Oh? Why?"

He sighed, "I guess...because I was...busy?"

"Oh, you are so unpredictable!" she said as she raises herself up, and takes a pillow.

"I know!" he smiled at her. He knew somehow that she had enjoyed the moment they had, but there was a feeling of sadness with it. What if she became pregnant? He thought. He would never forgive himself.

A few weeks later...

It was the Prince's birthday, and the royal palace was preparing for it extravagantly. For delegates of different countries were coming. There was dancing and a banquet, with all the known delicacies that the palace cooks could do.

Atem meanwhile was in his rooms, dressing up. He had grown taller since he started studying his lessons. Along with him is his friend, Mana.

"Atem, you look cute in that outfit." she said, giggling.

He then sighed while facing the mirror, "I know that, Mana. A lot of people say that."

"Yeah, and a lot wanted to tickle you cause you were so irresistible." she reasoned.

"I'm not!" he pouted, "The reason why I look cute is because of this jewelry I'm wearing." he gestured to the earrings and the wristbands.

"You look like a girl." she snickered. "Why don't you tell your parents that you hate your outfit?" she dared.

He then sighed, "I couldn't. All they would say is that I would outgrow it sooner or later."

"It looks like today than never." Mana joked.

Seth then entered the room. He was the son of Akhenaden and future holder of the millennium rod. But now, he has to endure studying the same with the apprentices and his cousin.

"Hi cousin. Nice outfit." he snickered.

"Cut it out, Seth." Atem growled.

"Relax, I was just joking."

Atem then looked at him, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Seth then sat in one the chairs in the room. "I was sent here to check if you are already prepared."

Atem sighed in exasperation. It seems to him, his parents never wanted him alone even with Mana. They always send Seth to check up on him.

"Where's Mahad?" he asked. He never heard from him lately.

"He's helping out the palace servants." answered Seth. Then he stood up, "Come on."

Atem nodded as he, Seth and Mana left his rooms to go to the throne room, where the celebration would take place.

When they arrived at the throne room, Atem took his place beside his parents as the Prince of Egypt. While Mana and Seth blended with the crowd.

"Happy Birthday, son." Aknankamon greeted him.

"Thank you, Father and mother." he replied happily then sadness took over and Arsinoe noticed it.

"What's wrong Atem? Is something bothering you?" she asked worriedly.

Atem looked at his mother, "There's nothing wrong, mother."

"Then why are you like that?" his father asked, "Don't you like what we prepared?"

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering..." Atem stopped then looked at the crowd which was beginning to enter the throne room. "Later." he quipped.

Aknankamon and Arsinoe looked at each other. They felt somehow, something was bothering their son. And they would figure it out later. After the celebration. While the celebration commenced, the nobles gave gifts raging from toys to pets and received them eagerly, thanking every one.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday with me. It means everything to me." he said to the different delegates in the room.

A few hours later...

Atem lay in his bed, exhausted. He knew how his birthdays were tiring and boring but also it was meaningful. But there was one feeling he just couldn't erase from his mind that he wanted someone to play with him. Not Mana or Seth or even Mahad, but someone who was related to him. A sibling.

He was thinking to himself when his parents entered his room. He raised himself up on the bed.

"Father,Mother what are you doing here?"

Arsinoe sat beside her son and took him in her arms,"We noticed earlier, in the celebration that you were kind of gloomy. You have never been like this during your birthdays."

Atem looked at his father, who sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Your mother's right. We kind of notice that you weren't enjoying this as much as you do before. Is there something bothering you?"

He looked down. He thought his parents never noticed his attitude earlier but he was wrong, they had noticed it alright.

"Care to tell us about it?" Aknankamon asked his son.

Atem sighed. He sat up straighter.

"Awhile ago while I was getting dressed, I was wondering why I was wearing all of these jewelry. And other kids of my age, didn't have to. Like Seth or Mana or Mahad."

His parents looked at each other. They possibly didn't know how to explain it to their son. On why he dresses up like a girl.

"Actually Atem we can't explain why. Your mother and I honestly didn't know what we are going to dressed you up, but since our culture does have obsessiveness with gold, silver and other things that's what we decided to do." he explained.

Atem understood what his parents wanted to say, he looked up at them.

"I'm sorry on how I acted awhile ago."

"Why are you apologizing?" Arsinoe asked, "You never did ayrhing wrong."

"No you're wrong." Atem insisted, "I ruined the mood you had awhile ago with all my problems."

"No, Atem you didn't." He told him. "Your mother and was just worried about you."

"Your father's right and I think you two would like my surprise." she told them.

Atem looked at his father, confused. Aknankamon looked backed to him, having the aame expression as his son's. He looked at his wife with confusion clearly evident on his face. She laughed at the way on how her husband and son protrayed the same expression.

"I have a surprise for both of you. Especially you Atem."

Aknankamon looked at his wife,uneasily. "What are you talking about, Arsinoe?"

Arsinoe looked at Atem, "You said you wanted a sibling right?"

Atem scrunched his nose to remember. "When did I say that?"

"About two to three years ago. I exactly don't remember." she told him.

Anankamon looked at his wife, complete horror on his face, "Arsinoe...are you...pregnant?" he said the words, slowly.

She nodded. "I am pregnant."

"How long?" Atem asked.

"Just only weeks before your birthday." she confirmed.

"When did you came to know of this.?" Aknankamon asked.

"Last week when I came to visit Isis because I was experiencing morning sickness."

_Flashback..._

_Arsinoe went to the infirmary to seeked for Isis' help. She hea been feeling woozy lately and she does't know why. As Isis saw her enter, she bowed lowly to the floor._

_"Why have you come here, your majesty?"_

_"I have been meaning to ask you about this...feeling I'm having lately."_

_"What feeling is that?" Isis asked._

_Arsinoe sat on one of the beds, "I was feeling very nauseous lately."_

_Isis then helped her to lie down and by using a little magic as she can, she her queen's body for any kind of sickness. She hovered her hand above her queen while concentrating on the spell she was reciting. But when she got to the stomach and pelvic part, that's where she feigned in surprise. Arsinoe noticed it._

_"Isis what's wrong?" she asked._

_The physician didn't answer. Arsinoe then felt something wrong so she gripped Isis' arm, her nails digging on the skin._

_"Isis! Tell me what's wrong!" she insisted as she rise up._

_Isis stared at her queen. She then noticed on how she was afraid what could have begone._

_"I'm sorry." she hung her head low._

_"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, " You didn't do anything wrong."_

_Isis then suppressed a small smile, " Now where have we left of?"_

_Arsinoe then smiled at her, glad that she was back to normal. " You are supposed to tell me what you saw."_

_Isis nodded. "It's great news, indeed."_

_"Why?"_

_Isis smiled, wider this time. "You are pregnant my queen."_

_That news shocked Arsinoe. She knew somehow that the gods would grant her wish, but with a prize._

_"I'm sure the pharaoh and the prince would be happy to hear about this."_

_Arsinoe nodded. She knew do somehow that Atem would be happy about this. But Aknankamon...she doesn't know what he'll say about this._

_"I'll tell them on Atem's birthday." she told Isis, who helped her down on the bed._

_"It sure would be a pleasant surprise to the Crown Prince."_

_Arsinoe smiled,"It was his wish after all." was her parting words before she left the room._

Atem then smiled at his mother, " When is the date?" he asked, excitedly.

"Oh, you would have to wait for 9 months." she told him.

"Nine months?" he pouted, " But that's too long."

"That's why you have to wait long enough." she told him, "You have to be prepared."

"Oh." Atem mumbled. "I guess I just have to wait until then,huh?"

Aknankamon then looked at his wife, " We should get rest." He stood up from the bed and ruffled his son's head.

"You take a rest, okay? It's been a long day."

Atem nodded and laid down again, "Good night."

Arsinoe then leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night, my little prince." she whispered. She then stood up and went with Aknankamon out of the room.

* * *

Yugi: I thought this is a short chapter.

May: Sorry I got carried to all my readers! I just have a tight schedule so I can't update lately. Hope you understand.

Yugi: They do understand.(sighs)


	9. Chapter 8 - Atem is excited

May: Oh God! Chapter 8 at last!

Atem: Why so long?

May: Because of homework. Sorry I took so long to update.

Atem: Can't think?

(rolls eyes)May: Yeah,right. This is all about Atem's excitement to have a sister.

Atem:(rolls eyes)May does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

May: They know it already. Please comment and review.

Betas

* * *

Chapter 8

Atem was happy about the news he had received last night from his mother. He was going to have a sibling and he wanted to be the best brother she or he could have. He went to his cousin Seto's bedroom. When he got there, Seto was hunched over the scroll he was reading.

"Hi cousin! Guess what?" Atem asked, poring over the scroll his cousin was reading.

"What?" Seto asked, looking up.

"I'm going to have a sibling!" he told him, excitedly.

"Oh, goody." Seto told him, "Why are you so excited about this anyway?"

"Nothing."

Seto then stood up,took his cousin's hand and led him to the door. "Now is the best time time that you should tell your friends about this." he said as he pushed Atem,carefully out to the hallway.

"Cousin, you are so stingy!" Atem told him while making a face. He then ran to the corner, "And I'll them how awful you sound like! Like a girl!"

'I didn't sound like a girl...' Seto thought then did a little monologue, 'Hmm...this doesn't sound like a girl.'

Atem didn't clearly get what his cousin was doing so he went towards him and shouted, "I'll tell them you snuck out the palace yesterday!" he said as he walked backwards.

"Wait...What?" Seto asked, he grabbed him by the shoulders, "What are you going to tell them?" he shooked the Prince.

"I'll tell them you snuck out yesterday." he took of running.

"Hey Wait! You wouldn't dare!" Seto ran after him,"Get back here! And I'll them you are gay!"

"I'm not!" Atem answered as he, turn at the corner.

They ran around the palace, saying some incoherent words to each other ,with the servants and guards staring wide eyed at the two children. Atem, being wise entered the palace gardens and hid inside the vase. Seto came in a few minutes later. Searching the place for any tri-colored child.

"Where are you little brat?" he shouted, "I don't have time playing games."

Siamun then came up behind him. Apparently he heard what the two boys were saying to each other and he doesn't like what Seto was calling the Prince eventhough some of it was true indeed.

"Seto!" he shouted.

Seto then turned around and bowed, "Siamun...sorry I didn't see you."

"I heard what you two were saying to each other...and some of those aren't very accurate about the Prince."

Seto bowed his head, he knew he shouldn't have said those, but he just couldn't let Atem ruin everything. Even he couldn't let his secret be told: that he snuck out yesterday. He then looked at Siamun and with utmost sincerity he promised the old man that he would apologized.

"Are you sure about that,Seto?" Siamun asked, unsure, "You know the Prince is capable of turning things his own way."

"I'm sure, Siamun and I wanted to apologize for what I said to him earlier."

Siamun then nodded and left him to continue his search. Seto then sighed and looked again once more.

"Atem! Where are you?" he shouted, "I just wanted to talk."

Atem then shouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. So come out now cause I wanted to apologize."

Atem came out from the vase and tiptoed near his cousin who sighed tiredly and sat on the stone bench.

"Are you lying?" he asked, as he hesitantly took a step closer, "Cause you look like one."

"Atem." Seto said as he turned his head to look at his cousin, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have shoved you away. You were waiting for a long while to have someone who could understand you about your status and I respect that."

Atem then looked at his cousin, confused on why he is acting like this. He then went real close, put his hand on his cousin's shoulder and patted him.

"I'm not angry at you,Seto. You see I was really used to you pushing me away when you are busy with something. And I'm sorry too."

Seto then looked at him,startled. He then stood up and took Atem's hands into his.

"Why are you apologizing? You are a Crown Prince for Ra's sake! You will be Pharaoh someday."

Atem looked at him, intently, used to the fact that whenever he do something, and tried to apologize the people would just say that he needn't not to. He is the Crown Prince anyway, and being in his status he should be respected with whatever he do.

"No, Seto. I should apologize. I shouldn't have said those things to you and not dare to tell your secret, it was yours to tell."

Seto then shook his head, indeed his cousin was right. But he shouldn't have acted that way, he shouldn't have left the palace without anyone with him. And being older to Atem in 4 years, he shouldn't have done what is wrong, he should have been a role model to his younger cousin. He then decided to change the subject so that he could make up to it.

"So...you are excited to have a sibling?"

"Yep. Can't wait!"

"What do you want? a sister? or brother?"

Atem thought form awhile. He couldn't decide what he would want. A sister or a brother? A thought came to his mind.

"A sister!"

"Why would you want a sister?"

"I want someone to protect when I grew up to be a Pharaoh, someone like Father cares for and protects with all his life."

Seto raised an eyebrow, his cousin was talking about a wife not a sister. He decided to tease his cousin.

"You seriously are talking like you want a wife." he joked.

"I'm not!" Atem pouted, "I'm talking about a sister."

"Why not a brother? You said you want one."

"I don't want a brother anymore. So hard to take care of."

Seto understood what his cousin was implying so he asked him one final question before going back to his rooms to resume his studies.

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"That your mother was pregnant."

"Oh, she told me and my father a few weeks ago during my birthday."

"Did you realize you have to wait for nine months for your sister to be born?"

"Nine months?" Atem counted his fingers, then mentally computed the weeks in his head, "But that would take almost a year!"

Seto nodded. Apparently his cousin didn't know reality to much well, he always spends it with his father, or mother, or even some of his friends inside here in the palace. That is the reason why he goes out secretly, to learn new things from commoners which Isis was seriously to busy to share with him.

"Are you sure about what you said?" Atem asked him.

"Sure I am, Prince." Not forgetting the title this time, "If you're not sure you could go and ask your parents about this."

Atem perked up, "That's a great idea, Seto! Glad you were here." as he took of running.

'I do hope he would stick to what he said when his sibling was born.' he thought sadly, 'I do have a feeling after nine months a life will be lost.'

* * *

Atem ran in the palace, to his parents' rooms. He opened the door with a loud slam as he entered the room. His parents looked at him shocked especially his father who never thought that he would do this un-royal action.

"Atem. What are you doing here?" Aknankamon asked, "I thought you were with Mana and Mahad."

Atem then went up to his mother, "Mother is it true that I have to wait for nine whole months?" he asked.

His parents looked at each other, they couldn't possibly understand how their son came to know of this. Arsinoe then looked at her son, smiled at the very least and answered his question.

"Yes, you do have to wait for nine whole months. Who told you that?"

"Seto did."

"Son, why are you asking us this?" Aknankamon asked, curious.

"I'm just excited." Atem blushed.

"Can't wait to be a big brother do you?" Arsinoe teased.

"YES!" he shouted, gleefully, "I can't wait."

His parents smiled. Aknankamon then knew in his heart that his son would protect his sibling with all his life. But then he thought, if his wife didn't make it through, will he change his attitude?

He then carried his son, in his arms grunting because of his weight,"Where did this excitement came from?"

"It's because I will have someone who could understand me from what I'm going through."

"Going through what?" Arsinoe asked, "Atem...are you..."

"It'a not what you are thinking!" Atem squealed, "It's quite different than that."

"Then what?" they both asked.

Atem sighed, "I just want someone to talk to, about being me, being royalty."

"You could always talk to us if you have problems."

"No,it's not that. I just want someone who could fully understand me, someone who is going through with the same thing."

Aknankamon then asked, "What are you implying?"

"I just can't understand why I have to look like this." Atem gestured to the earrings and the tunic.

"Oh, a companion. I get it." his mother insisted, "Don't worry you will have one after nine months."

"I can't wait to see what she will turn out." he said as he jumped from his father's lap, "When she or he will be born I want to name her."

Arsinoe then chuckled, "What name are you going to give her then? If ever she was a girl."

Atem thought then smiled, "You will know after nine months."

Aknankamon then softly chuckled, "We'll see. Now run along now."

Atem then went out his parents' rooms and turned back, "I'm going with Mana and Mahad in case you came to search for me." he ran off.

Aknankamon and his wife went out to the balcony and saw their son, playing with his friends. All smiles and joys.

He then looked at his wife, "He sure is happy."

She grinned, "He sure is." then her smile wavered, "I'm worried too."

"Worried about what?"

"I'm worried about Atem. What if I didn't make it?" she held his hand into hers, "I don't want him to be angry with his sister about me."

Aknankamon then held her hand, "Don't worry. If you didn't make it...I'll make sure Atem wouldn't even dare lay a hand on her, that would hurt her feelings."

Arsinoe rested her head on her husband's shoulder, contentedly. She said a silent prayer to the gods thanking them that they make it as her destiny to fall in love with the most powerful man in Egypt and to have such a caring husband. But what she is thinking now is the future...a future without her in it, her two children against all odds with each other and the fate that both of them would share.

Aknankamon meanwhile was thinking of the future as well. He somehow felt that his wife wouldn't survive. But could he do the job of being a Pharaoh, a father, and a mother at the same time? He then felt it that when his wife dies, his son's life will entirely change. He looked up at the sky.

'Oh, Ra, God of the Heavens. Please help me.' he thought, he then looked at his wife and smiled. Forgetting about the future, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He wouldn't think about the future yet, what he would think of now is the present. But then the gods heard his prayers and they are not happy about that.

* * *

May: Chapter 7 finished at last!

Atem: (smirks)Took you long enough.

(rolls eyes)May: Oh, shut up, Pharaoh.

(comes in)Bakura: What happens now?(comes close and reads the screen) Are you kidding me?

(giggles)May: Nope.

Bakura: Moneybags appologizing? That is so not Kaiba.

(comes in)Kaiba: What is it that I heard about me?

Bakura: You should check.

(comes closer to read the chapter)Kaiba: What the hell? There's no way I would apologize to him! (pointing at Atem)I'd rather be killed by Bakura in the story rather than apologize to my sworn enemy.

May:(sighs) Relax, Seto it's just a story. And by the way you and Atem were allies back then.

Kaiba: That was back then.(glares)I would rather have you erase this. Or else...

(stands up)Atem: Or else what Kaiba?

Kaiba: Or she will duel with me.

Atem: You will be dueling with me, in the shadow game. (eye of Horus appears) Leave her alone.

Bakura: When did you become so protective of her?

Atem: Since she told me about the story, that she was my sister and she's planning to make you one Bakura.(smirks)

(groans)May: Atem ,you ruined the surprise.

Atem:(smirks) Until then. Hope you enjoy! (to Seto and Bakura) to the shadow game we go!


	10. Chapter 9 - The wish fulfilled

May: Chapter 9

Yugi: Hi! (looks at May) How long is the story?

May: I don't know yet. Hmm...maybe 20?

Yugi: That's quite long to some.

May: But that's short to many.(sighs) It seems like my enthusiasm with writing has faded.

Atem: That's so bad.

Yugi:(shock)Pharaoh! Don't be that way to her!

May: No, it's alright. It's true anyway.

Atem:(smirks)Anyway, read and review.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Nine agonizing months later..._

Aknankamon was pacing in his rooms this time. Arsinoe was in labor hours already, and still there's no report yet. He was so anxious about this. He couldn't imagine what he could do if she ever die. What's worst is that his son. He knew that somehow if she broke her promise Atem would get angry and the result is that he would ignore his sister and he promised to his wife that he wouldn't let that happen. Not even the sandstorms of Egypt would prevent him from keeping the promise. He paced again, around the room. He then heard a knock.

"Come in."

Shimon opened the door and peeked his head in,unsure.

The pharaoh chuckled, "I said come in. What are you still doing outside?"

"I was about to say something,pharaoh."

"What is it?" he asked.

The advisor looked at his pharaoh before speaking, "Isis have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

He was about to answer when Atem bounded into the room, smiling, "Good Morning,Father!"

"Good morning too,Atem." he greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I couldn't wait for my sibling!"

Aknankamon smiled. Even he too couldn't wait to see his other child. But then a thought crosses his mind.

'What if his other child have the same abilities as Atem? Would she also be part of the prophecy?' he creased his forehead in worry.

Atem,noticing his father's unusual quiteness came up to him and put his arms around his waist, "What are you thinking Father?" he asked his crimson eyes boring into amethyst ones.

His father then knelt near him, "I was thinking about what name I should give to your new sibling."

"Oh, don't worry about that."

Raising his eyebrows, he looked at his six-year old son, "And why is that?"

"I already thought of a name."

Shimon then went in the room and took the young Prince's hand, "Prince, you know you should be in your lessons right now."

Atem looked at the small man, scrutinizing him,"What lessons?"

"Your training."

Acting innocently,"What training?" Atem asked.

"Your training in using shadow magic."

He then turned to his father, "Tell me if she/he is already here. Okay?"

"I'll tell you, Atem. Now run along now." Aknankamon promised.

Atem and Shimon went out of the room, leaving the pharaoh to his thoughts.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Queen's Private Chambers..._

_Arsinoe was on labor for hours and Isis was acting as her midwife. The queen gritted her teeth as a contraction came over her._

_"Just push harder my queen." urge Isis._

_Arsinoe did, but it was too hard. She was sweating profusely. Isis knew that this was a signal of a very hard labor indeed. She then positioned her apprentice to replace her as midwife and she will hold the queen's hand._

_"Isis..." Arsinoe called._

_"Yes my Queen?" she asked leaning in close._

_"If I didn't make it...will you take care of my child for me?"_

_Isis retreated back, "What are you saying, Arsinoe? You and I both know you will make it. Even the pharaoh and his son believes it as well. So you don't need to think such evil thoughts." she patted her hand._

_Arsinoe nodded then the contractions began, but this time instead of pushing harder with every scream she was slipping in and out of consciousness. As she was about to lose hope, she heard the cry of a baby._

_"My baby..." the queen mumbled._

_Isis' apprentice then looked up, "It's a girl, Your Majesty." she then cut the umbilical cord and hand it to the other healer. She wrapped the baby in cloth before handling it to Isis._

_"Your Majesty." Isis bowed as she set the baby beside Arsinoe._

_"She's beautiful." she mumbled, as she stroked her daughter's head._

_"Indeed she is." Isis agreed. _

_Arsinoe then felt that her time was at end, and the gods themselves had wished it this way. She then kissed her daughter on the forehead._

_"Good bye, Atemu." she said, "I'll be waiting for you in the afterlife."_

_Isis heard what her queen said but not the name, she saw Arsinoe's eyes closing._

_"My Queen! You can't leave yet." _

_"The gods had willed it to be, Isis. And I do hope Atem will understand. And I want you to watch over her as you do with my son." with that final message, the Queen of Egypt breathe her last. Isis took the baby Princess beside the queen. She looked at the child and crooned,saying words which a child could understand._

_"Hush now, Princess." the baby cried louder, "I know you felt that your mother died giving birth to you...but I promise you that I will protect you." she told the baby._

_A healer came up to her, "What are we going to do next, Priestess?"_

_Isis looked up, "Fixed everything." was her order, "I'm just going to tell the pharaoh the good news and bad news." and went out the room._

* * *

Isis looked at the child she now held in her arms. She then knew somehow that the Prince wouldn't like it if he even finds out what happened...especially losing their mother. She then decided to tell the king about the child, he sure was expecting this.

She knocked on the door, carrying the baby on her other arm.

"Come in." answered the pharaoh.

"I present to you your child, Pharaoh." she bowed as she entered the room.

Aknankamon went near, "Is it a girl or boy?"

"Girl, my king."

He took the child from her and crooned, for a moment. He then looked up and asked, "Did my wife make it?"

Isis shook her head, "No,she didn't my king." she answered, sorrowfully.

"What am I going to tell Atem?" he asked.

"It's better if you tell him the real thing, Pharaoh."

"Send for him then." he decided. Isis left the room and went to search for her Prince.

* * *

Atem was in his rooms, lying on the bed. He sighed as he remembered the pain of summoning a shadow monster and it still hadn't been erased from his mind. He was about to sleep when he heard a knock.

"Yes?"

Isis poked her head, "Prince? Are you still awake?"

"I am now." he sighed, "Why? is something the matter?"

"Your father requests you to go to his rooms immediately for he has something to show you."

Atem stood up from the bed and thought, 'I wonder what it is.'

They walked to the pharaoh's rooms in silence. When Atem entered the room, Isis followed after closing the door behind her.

"What do you want to show me father?"

The pharaoh turned to his son, "Your baby sister."

"Really?" the little prince cried as he rushed towards his father to see, "She's so cute."

"Where is mother?" he asked, as he tickled his sister's nose.

"Your mother didn't make it."

"What? She didn't?" Atem asked, tears began to form.

Aknankamon couldn't help but feel sorry. He knew somehow that indeed for his daughter to be born, his wife had to die. But why? Why would the gods will it this way?

"Do you want to see your sister again?" He asked.

Atem shook his head, "I don't want to father. Not anymore."

The prince then went to door, opened it and went out, leaving the pharaoh and Isis. The adults looked at each other.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." sighed Aknankamon, "It seems like I failed."

"In what, pharaoh?"

"I failed being a husband and now even a father."

"Don't even say that. You know that's not true. Your son always looks up to you and your people...they love you." Isis assured him.

Aknankamon smiled, then looked at his daughter who had her eyes already opened.

"She has amethyst eyes." he handed the baby to Isis.

Isis took the baby in her arms, before she left she asked, "What are you going to name her?"

The pharaoh thought for awhile, he then shook his head, "I can't think of a name. I wonder what Arsinoe could have named her."

_"...Atemu..."_

Isis then remembered. Shen then said the name out loud, loud enough for the pharaoh to hear, "The Queen named her Atemu."

Aknankamon then nodded, "Atemu is it then." He then went near Isis and stroke his daughter's head, "Welcome to the royal family, Princess Atemu." He kissed her forehead, then stroke it again before Isis takes her to the wet nurse.

"I should take my leave, Pharaoh."

" Go now." He ordered as he waved her away.

After Isis left, he went to the balcony and looked up at the dark, Egyptian sky.

'Why do my wife have to die in order for my daughter to be alive?' he asked. The gods heard his question and they were going to answer it, at the time of Atemu's concession to the royal family.

* * *

May: Finish at last!

Atem: At long last.

May: I thought you hate this.

Atem: Well it's true...but I come to like it cause I will be angry at you in the next chapters and I will ignore you.

May: Wait for the others and I swear Pharaoh it's the other way around. And the Atemu here is my OC so no pairings intended.


	11. Chapter 10 - Reason why she has to die

Chapter 10

Ra was just floating outside the palace balcony, clearly invisible that no one could see him. With him are Isis, Sobek, Thoth, Osiris, and Anubis.

"At first I never wanted to agree with this...but it seems like a good choice." the king of the gods sighed.

"Why would it be?" asked Isis, "There is no such thing as a good choice when it comes to choosing the life of another." her multi-colored wings fluttering behind her.

"There is." remarked Thoth, "The Queen at the start new the reason why she has to die if she wishes this to happen."

"But why did she hid it?"

"She knew somehow that her son had always longingly looked outside the palace, at the families that even though they were so many, they were happy. Him, as a Crown Prince had never even had a normal life, where you could see him running with the peasantry and nobles alike. He always have to carry with him the air of dignity which she knew later on that he will lose it."

"That's absurd! The Queen should have known the fact that the Pharaoh is treated like a god for he is Ra's son. As the Crown Prince, she should not expect him to act un-royal." the goddess of magic, argued.

"I'm not saying that the Queen should dress her son in rags and let him, all I was saying is that she wants her son to be fully understanding that there is no one above and below and that we are all equal." Thoth reasoned.

The two gods fought. They truly forgot that they are not alone. Meanwhile Ra, Anubis, Sobek, and Osiris was watching Aknankamon.

"Such a sad memory to leave him with." mused Osiris.

"It's not. This will be the dawn of a new era." Ra told him while keeping his gaze at the pharaoh who was sunk low in his chair. "Even though she died, she had left a daughter to continue what she had left."

"How about the Crown Prince? You saw it earlier that he suddenly changed." asked Anubis.

"Yes, I did." spoke Ra, "But he will not be alone in facing the prophecy that would be the cause of his death."

"So...you are saying...that the reason why Tawaret wouldn't want to give another is because the dynasty would have two powerful children?"

"Yes." Ra nodded, "That was the reason why."

"Did the Pharaoh know?"

"Yes, he knew. But what he only know is that his son carries the names of the three of us, what he don't know is that he will die without even reaching the age that he was now."

"That's so sad." remarked Sobek.

"That's not really." mused Ra, "The family had been blessed even though both of the heirs to the throne will both die at the same day."

"What?!" shouted Anubis, "Are you serious? Both of them will die at the same time?"

Ra nodded. He understood somehow that it was decreed. No such thing had been done in all the years Egypt had stood as the greatest and richest country in the ancient times. He also knew that it was beyond his powers to alter the events that were about to unfold.

"So...what will the millennium crown do?" asked Osiris, folding his arms.

"The crown will just limit the child to use her powers to the extent."

"What do you mean?" asked Isis, who had stopped her argument with Thoth and now was standing beside Anubis.

Ra looked at her, "You perfectly know what the child of the prophecy could do. But since there are two, it is quite dangerous leaving the other without an item to limit the use of the powers to the extent."

"So you're saying is that you fully understood why Tawaret wanted it?"

"Yes. But I'm not saying I liked the idea so much."

"Wait...I don't really understand this concept." Sobek complained, "What I really understand is why the crown had to be made what I don't get is why the Queen died and not the child."

Isis rolled her eyes, "Clearly you are not listening when we have the meeting." she mumbled, "Or you really don't have the brains to understand such a small thing."

"Hey!" shouted Sobek, "I heard that!"

"Stop it you two!" roared Osiris, "We are not here to argue we are here to watch the royal family." he reminded.

"Why do we even have to do it?" Anubis asked.

"It is because we are the reasons why the child came to be." Ra spoke, "We are the ones who decided."

"But still that doesn't answer my question." the god of crocodiles reminded him.

"In reality, there could be no two children allowed in the same dynasty that could be mentioned in the prophecy. But this dynasty was exceptional."

"Why? You said only one could be the one mentioned in the prophecy. Why not make the other the 'Chosen One' and the other as any other member in the pharaoh's court?" Sobek suggested.

The king of the gods glared at him, "I could clearly do that. But...the Pharaoh is said to be descended to me so that makes the royal family considered as deities. When they die, they become gods."

"Oh."

Isis then descended to the balcony. The other gods were shocked, especially Osiris.

"Isis, what are you trying to do?" he asked, worried.

"I'm going to talk to the pharaoh."

"That's not a good idea,child."

Isis then looked at Aknankamon, then she turned to the gods,"I have to tell him."

"Tell him what?" the god of the underworld asked.

"I have to tell him that his two children are in danger of dying."

"You couldn't. It is forbidden." Ra told her.

"By whom? Ra, you make the law! Who could have forbidden us to communicate with humans?" she asked.

Ra didn't answer. He didn't want her to know that it was him, who made the law, long ago. He then sighed and looked at the goddess of magic.

"Isis, not now. I have a plan I wish to share with you all."

* * *

_Back at the palace of the gods..._

Ra entered the gardens then turned to his colleagues.

"We will come to the child's concession to the royal family."

The other gods looked at each other, unsure. Isis then stepped forward.

"Are you sure, my lord?" she then looked at the others, "I think it would not be a good idea considering the fact that the pharaoh himself before had asked for our anger not to be directed at his son."

"I'm not saying that we should come as deities all I'm saying is that we should come as peasants or nobles in disguise."

"What about the plan?" Osiris asked.

"When the pharaoh is alone, that's the time that we had to tell him." Ra told them, "His son of course would be present."

"But how?" asked Anubis, "You've seen earlier how withdrawn he is right now." he gestured to the ball of sphere he had summoned earlier without the other gods knowledge.

"I will come in his mind and tell him." Isis assured.

"Ra! The prince is just six years old! Do you think he could withstand the powerful energy of a god?" he reasoned.

"He could. I'll make sure he doesn't feel it." Isis told him.

Anubis crossed his arms, "Okay.I agree but what about the others? Do you think they would agree with this?"

"They sure will."

"I still don't get it." Sobek spoke, "Would you mind answering my question earlier?"

Thoth sighed, "Alright. This is the reason why: It was decreed in the prophecy that the Chosen one will carry the names of the gods. But one thing is: This dynasty was chosen. It was the prince among many of the predessors."

A voice spoke, "You got it wrong, god of knowledge."

The other gods looked everywhere. Clearly they heard the voice, but it was not someone who was with them.

"Show yourself!" barked Ra, "You whom I heard!"

The voice laughed, "As you wish, Lord Ra." the said person stepped out.

Isis hissed, "Meshkenet!"

The said goddess looked at the latter with fire in her eyes, "How wonderful you seem to remember, goddess of magic."

"What are you doing here? As far as I am concerned you weren't called for." Anubis asked, standing in front of Ra.

"Oh, I'm here to clear what Thoth told Sobek." Meshkenet then looked at the god of knowledge, "Apparently Thoth told him half the truth."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked.

The goddess of childbirth looked at all of them, "It seems to me you never asked."

"Asked what?"

"I am the goddess of childbirth, creator of Ka!" she roared, "Don't you even care that you only asked Tawaret who was just a protector of pregnant women?"

The other gods looked at Ra. They clearly didn't understand what was happening. Ra then looked at the goddess infront of him.

"I called the others why didn't you come?"

"Oh, I was busy breathing Ka into a newborn baby." the said goddess answered, then her anger showed, "But that is not the problem here! Why didn't you consider asking my say in this?"

"The others had already voted in this matter." Osiris reasoned.

"I don't care!" she then turned to all of them, "I took the Queen's life when I heard about this. I was not supposed to, but Tawaret told me that the child would die anyway."

"Why did you?" asked Anubis, "You know that the pharaoh and the prince loved her."

"I want to and as payment." Meshkenet told them, "I heard also from Tawaret that she requested that a crown be made."

"Yes, she did." Ra told her.

"That's also part of what I told her."

"What do you mean?" asked Isis.

"You will know later on." the goddess of childbirth smiled, "And as for the child, I really like her to live anyway eventhough that it is unfair to have two powerful children in the dynasty." she added as she faded.

The other gods were silenced. They clearly angered a goddess about the matter. But what could they do now? the decision had been done.

"Now I know the real reason." Sobek murmured.

"I don't know she would go to extremes like this." Ra mused, "I just wished I remembered."

"No need to bother yourself, my king." Osiris told him, "I'm sure Meshkenet would have cooled her anger somehow by taking the queen's life."

The pharaoh of the gods looked at him, "How can you be sure Osiris? You saw her anger earlier."

"I know." he answered, he then looked at the sky, "And I do hope hope the young prince too."

Osiris then looked at them who was gathered. It seems to him no one had wished for this to happen but it already had been done. He then have to prepare himself to meet the Queen that was about to come to his judgement hall.

* * *

Anubis - god of scales and embalming

Meshkenet - goddess of childbirth and creator of Ka

Ra - king of the gods and god of the sun

Osiris - god of the underworld

Sobek - god of crocodiles and strength

Isis - goddess of childbirth and magic

Tawaret - protector of pregnant women and childbirth

Thoth - god of knowledge and writing


	12. Chapter 11 - Funeral

Chapter 11

After 75 days...

The whole country mourned for the queen's death. Eventhough they are in mourning some where asking...would the Pharaoh take another wife? While the people outside the palace; nobles and peasants alike prepare for the funeral, the ones inside the palace were somber especially the two persons actually three who lost the person most.

The pharaoh himself was looking outside his balcony...while the Crown Prince was not speaking any word to his friends and cousin inside his rooms. He was busy preparing for the final moment that he would be having with his mother; to walk with her to her tomb. Meanwhile the midwife was busy taking care of the Princess.

This day was actually a day for mourning a loss of someone...but for some it was not. It was the time of the opportunity to do something to the royal family...to inflict injury on the Pharaoh or the Crown Prince...but not the youngest one yet.

As Atem was preparing himself, he couldn't shake the feeling that his mother had left him, like this...missing a part of him. While brushing his hair, he remembered the moment that his mother usually brushes his hair for him.

* * *

_flashback..._

_After taking a bath, Atem went back into his bedchambers and grabbed his brush. He didn't need to brush his bangs it stayed right that...but his hair was sticking out in every way and it pains him to see himself like this...if ever Mana will see his hair like this she would tease him to no end. Struggling to brush the tips of his hair, he heard a knock on the door._

_'Ra, please not Mana.' he prayed, while brushing his hair. His prayers were answered._

_"Atem, are you in here?" asked someone from behind the door. He then sighed in relief, it was his mother after all._

_"Yeah, I'm here." he replied. The door opened and in came Arsinoe, she wears an orange colored gown, the sleeves were long that it actually trailed on the ground. She then looked at him, then went beside him, reaching out for the brush._

_"Give me the brush. I'll do it for you."_

_He gave her the brush and she silently brushed his hair for him. They were silent for awhile. He then twisted to look at her, and she smiled, he then smiled and it wavered, which concerned her._

_"Atem, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" she asked, as she put the brush on the table and looked at him._

_"It's nothing, mother." he sighed, as he looked at her, "I was just thinking...what if you die?" he asked the inevitable, "I couldn't take it if..."_

_"What makes you say that?" she asked as he tilted his chin up, "I would never leave your side...even if I die..." she promised._

_"Promise?" he asked. She then smiled, "I promise." She then took him in her arms. If only they knew...if only Atem knew._

* * *

Atem was woken up from his memories when he heard a knock on the door. He then went and opened the door, seeing Seto and Mana, who has her fist raised about to knock again.

"What do you want?" he asked, as he went inside, turning his back on them.

"Atem...we just wanted to talk to you...mourn with you." Mana told him, while walking towards him.

"I don't need your condolences." he said, as he sat down on his bed.

"Cousin, we just wanted to talk...a few days after the queen died...you were never the same and we wanted to know why." Seto told him, while walking towards him and holding his hand.

Atem removed his hand from his cousin's grasp and stood up, "It's because I lose someone that I cared about most."

"I too lost someone I cared about...even Mana...even Mahad...even your father." Seto reminded him, "Don't make it look like you were the only one who lose someone."

The young prince turned to him, "She was everything I have! She..." he sobbed.

"I know...but you just have to get over it...we all know that all human beings have to die." his cousin reasoned, "Atem...with the time you spent on quietly mourning...you haven't noticed your father acting the same...even all of us here in the palace have been in mourning...even all of Egypt have been."

"Yeah, and me too...I would never forget your mother Atem she's so kind to me and treats me like her own daughter." Mana told him, while putting her arm around his shoulders, "You know when a person dies...her/his presence was never forgotten...it remains here in our hearts." she then moved Atem's hand to his heart, " And I know you are going through such sorrowful times...even then you mustn't forget about your mother. She doesn't have a say in this...it was fate that decreed it." she finished, then hugged him, "I'm sure your mother would always be at your side...wherever she may be."

Seto then patted his back, "I'm sure what Mana said was right." he then looked at the girl who was still holding his cousin's hand, "And where did you get those words?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It came to me." Mana answered, "Why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering... that a four years old was able to say that."

"Hey! I'm already five years old!" she argued, "And eventhough you were like... counting with her fingers, "4 years older...it doesn't mean we are not capable of saying things."

"Thanks for cheering me up, you two." Atem smiled, "It sure helped me to get over this."

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Group hug!" Mana was about to hug him when Aknankamon entered.

"Are you ready, son?" he asked as he was about to check on him.

"Yes, I'm ready father." he told him, "Would Seto be coming to?"

The pharaoh nodded, "Yes, he will." then looks at Mana and smiles, "Mana, I'm afraid you have to stay behind."

"Why would I be?" she asked, "Seto's coming!" she knew that it was not a good idea to answer the pharaoh's authority but then he allowed her to speak her mind whenever she likes it.

"It's because you were..." the pharaoh looked at his son, "It was told to me by Mahad that you have the tendency to cry at funerals."

"Oh, alright then. I wouldn't mind it." she told them, "I would be in my rooms all day."

Atem then thought about his sister then looked at his father, "Will Atemu be coming to?"

The pharaoh shook his head, "No, son. She's too young."

"Yeah, and what would a baby do in the funeral anyway?" asked Mana.

Aknankamon then headed to the door, "Come on. Let's go." then he looked at Mana, "You can play with Atemu if you like." he told her.

"Okay. That wouldn't get me bored." she said as she headed to the door, going out first before them.

"She sure forgets her manners." Seto shakes his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it. She'll get over it...one day." Atem assured him.

"Now come on, you two." the pharaoh told them.

* * *

Atem's POV

I was looking at the people who were carrying my mother's sarcophagus to her tomb. I know that wherever she is now...she will remain forever in our hearts. I then remembered my sister who was still too young to comprehend this.

I was standing near my father who can't keep his anguish hidden. It was out in the open, to think that a Pharaoh should remain strong and get over whatever challenges life itself throws in their way, but then the Pharaoh is also human, a person who also feels sadness, grief and a thousand other things. This is the only I have ever seen him cry, maybe because Mother is the only woman whom he had loved all his life. That may be true because he never took another, a concubine at least. I may be six, but I know a lot prior to observing everything that a palace life holds.

I was then oblivious to the chatter around me, about the state my father was in, if he ever should take another, I then growled under my breath, How dare they talk like this? Didn't they see that my father was grieving?

"How sad it is that the Pharaoh lost a wife..."

"Will he take another? I do hear that someone had caught his fancy."

I then looked at the people who were murmuring about my father. Seriously they should stop hoping that they could ever replace my mother as the queen. When they saw me watching, they diverted their gazes away. I then turned to my father.

"Father, those women..." I pointed at the group I heard earlier, "Were talking about you."

My father whispered back, "Son, it's not good to listen to what the adults are saying."

"I'm not really listening...I just heard them." I said,defending myself.

The funeral ceremony continued on, until the entrance to my mother's tomb have been closed for all eternity. I know somehow that there were pictures painted on the walls of her tomb, about her life she had before, the life she had now and the life that was waiting for her in the afterlife.

* * *

A few hours later at the funeral... nighttime at the Valley of the Queens...

Aknankamon couldn't even believe it himself. He had lost a wife...but for reasons he only understood. Maybe the gods decided it to be this way...but he keep thinking about his daughter. She would grow up with no mother at all...but atleast he had Mana and Atem to be there for her, whenever she needs them to be.

He then looked up at the sky, 'Arsinoe, wherever you are...I wish that you would continue guiding Atem and Atemu and give them the motherly love that you know that I couldn't give.' he felt a tear dropped, down to his cheek. It was too sorrowful.

"Father?" Atem asked, as he tugged on his robe.

"Son, what are you still doing out here all alone?" Aknankamon asked, "You know it's quite dangerous...especially when it's nighttime."

Atem sighed, "I didn't go out here alone...I have a couple of guards along with me."

His father then knelt on the ground and touched his shoulders, "Son...why? I recently lost your mother and now...I can't take it if I lose you to."

Atem hugged him, "Father, it's you who can't live without."

"Why did you come back? I thought you already arrived in the palace?"

"Well I can't honestly leave the pharaoh here, can I?"

Aknankamon smiled at his son, then picked him up, "You sound older than what you really are."

Atem then looked at his father, again, bringing the subject up once again, "I saw you shed a tear earlier. Are you really sad about mother dying?"

His father didn't know what to say, he just couldn't explain it, but then he couldn't hide anything from his son, so he made it up, "Son, to tell you honestly I am. But you all know that we have to die...and I came to accept it...then he drifted to his other child, "How's your sister?"

Atem looked down at the ground, before his father spoke, "Atem...tell me. What happened to your sister?"

"You'll know later when we got back to the palace." the young prince replied.

They arrived where the entourage was patiently waiting for them. Aknankamon then signaled them to move. While journeying back to the palace he prayed that nothing serious have happened to his daughter.


	13. Chapter 12 - Atemu

Bakura: (shows up) When will I f*cking appear in this story?

May: (shocked) I didn't know you were here.

Bakura: Well atleast you know. (goes to the sofa where Atem was reading) Move over, Pharaoh!

Atem: (looks up) Oh, Bakura...I didn't know...

Bakura: Just move!

Atem: (moves) Fine! You don't have to be so rude!

May:(stares at them) You know you two make a very good couple.

Atem & Bakura: (glares) You wouldn't dare.

Marik: It's alright, May. Besides both the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh have many yaoi stories already.

Bakura: Who the hell would make me in love with him?(points at Atem) The Pharaoh who's family killed my whole village!

Atem: (innocently) I did?

Marik: No you didn't, Pharaoh. It's just that the baka who's sitting beside you doesn't even further investigate who really did it.

Bakura: I know it was his father! The former...(stands up and walks out of the room)

May: Why did he?

Marik: Walk out? I don't know...you'll expect him in the next chapter...he'll be around.

May: Do the disclaimer guys.

Atem & Marik: May does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! only the OC which is the Japanese translation of my name, Atemu.

Marik: Hey! As far as I am concerned...Atemu is Egyptian!

Atem: (raises eyebrow) It was?

May:(nods) Yeah, I search it in the internet.

* * *

Chapter 12

Upon arriving in the palace, Atem and his father ran to his sister's rooms. Aknamkamon was running for he feared something was happening or was bound to happen that he fears, Atem meanwhile already know about the situation at hand, but then as someone who is older he should always look out after his sister. While running in the hallways, they passed servants and guards and even the pharaoh's court who was as shocked as well...except for Isis for she knew something was up. They stop to take a break in the hallway of their chambers.

"Father, wait!" the young prince cried.

"I can't any longer son! Your sister might-" the pharaoh told him when he was cut off by a cry.

"Is that your sister-" he asked his son who was nodding his head silently.

They then ran to the direction of the room where the youngest was in for awhile. When they entered the room, the midwife was trying to eased the crying of the baby in her arms.

"Shh...hush now, Princess. Everything will be alright..." the midwife cooed. But despite her efforts to stop the crying the baby cried louder.

Aknamkamon then spoke, "What's happening here?" he asked, "What's wrong with my daughter?"

Atem then came right behind him, "I thought Mana was here..." he looked at the midwife for an explanation.

The midwife looked at the two royals who were with her in the room, with their gazes intent she knew somehow that her life was on the line if she ever lied. She then looked at them, bowing in respect.

"My Pharaoh, " she bowed as she addressed Aknamkamon and bowed again in respect to Atem, "My Prince,"

"Answer my question!"

"My Pharaoh, Prince, I didn't know what happened...I was taking care of the Princess when a young girl came into the room...she asked permission if she could watch the baby and I allowed her to. Then I left the room to get something...and when I came back she was already crying." the midwife explained.

"Give me my daughter." Aknamkamon ordered, the midwife handed the baby to him, "I'm sorry my Pharaoh."

Atem was angry so he shouted, "You're sorry? That's all you can say, 'I'm sorry?" he then glared at the woman. The woman cringed.

"Atem, now it's not the time to get angry." he father reprimanded him, "We have to see what's wrong with your sister." As soon as he said it, Aknamkanon's hand lingered on the baby's neck.

"She has a fever." he told his son, then looked at the midwife, "You didn't know my daughter has a fever?" he asked, deadly serious.

"I didn't know my king. It's just in certain times when a baby cries is it because of they want something...I didn't know she already has a fever." the midwife explained, while shaking.

The pharaoh then looked at her, "I want you out of this room when I got back..." he ordered as he left the room followed by his son, heading to Isis' healing chambers.

* * *

Mana, meanwhile was about to go the room when he met the pharaoh and the prince coming her way. She was about to wave when she noticed that both royals were wearing a look that clearly signifies that they aren't in a good mood to mess with. She left them pass then she followed after them.

* * *

In the afterlife...

Arsinoe was watching the scenes of everyday life in the palace. She just couldn't bear the thought that she was longer with them. Meanwhile as she was watching the glowing orb, Isis and the others were in the Palace of the Gods.

"This isn't serious! I assure you!" Osiris told his wife while calming her down.

"How could Meshkenet get back on her word?" Isis asked him, while pacing the room.

Ra shook his head, "It may not be her fault, Isis. It might be someone else."

"Then who?" the goddess of magic asked, in rage, "Who could've done this?"

"How about if you call the other gods?" Horus asked while looking at the king of the gods.

Ra sighed, "I tried, son. It's just so wrong that we would always come to the rescue of mortals they said."

"Wrong?" Isis asked him, while looking madder than ever, "I'll give them what's wrong!"

"It's no use. Why are we wasting time on a mortal?" Set asked, emerging from the shadows.

"This child is no ordinary mortal, Set." Thoth reminded him, "This child was born in the pharaoh's line and therefore-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got the memo. But why are you arguing who did it?" he asked, "We have a lot of matters to think about other than that mortal-"

he stopped as soon as he saw Thoth's eyes on him, and corrected himself, "Okay, a child from the Pharaoh's line. Happy?"

Contented, Thoth nodded. Then the others started it again.

"The child is one of the forementioned in the prophecy sharing her brother's fate." Ra reminded him, "And therefore, she has powers beyond her own control."

"So?" Set asked, "If she is going to die...then problem solve. We won't even have to make that stupid crown anyway."

"We cannot let the child die. Meshkenet had gotten back on her word...and I want to know why." Isis said with her hand on her chin.

"Are you saying that we should do everything in our power to help the child?" Set asked, disbelief setting in his features.

Ra nodded, "We must."

Sobek protested, "Ma'at wouldn't want this! We are gods we must stick to our freaking business!"

The other gods glared at him. Anubis then looked at Ra for a plan, or something that could be carried out.

"It's no use if we will just argue here without doing anything!" Isis told them.

"Anubis, Isis, Osiris" the king of the gods regarded them with a look, "We will come to the child's concession to the royal family."

"Can we first stop thinking about the future? We didn't even know that the child would even live."

The gods argued on.

* * *

In the real world...

Aknamkamon raced towards the healing chambers carrying the baby close to his chest. Atem running behind him followed quietly by Mana.

"Father, wait!" he said as he stopped to take a breath, he just couldn't understand why his father was like racing against time. For Gods' sake! they only just arrived in the palace a few minutes ago! And they didn't even have time to rest.

The pharaoh regarded his son with a look that he had never seen before except when he learned about his mother's death. Upon seeing that look, Atem didn't complain along the way. When they arrived at Isis' chambers, Isis was busy treating a servant.

Without looking up, while bandaging a servant's sprained ankle, Isis asked, "Why have come here, your Highnesses?"

"I want you to check my daughter, she was burning with fever awhile ago." Aknamkanon told her, while clinging the baby close to his chest.

"I'll see to it, my king." Isis told them as she stood up, when she was about to go out the room, she had noticed that they were already there, with the baby.

She was shocked, "Where's the midwife?"

"Father, had her left. She must have been...leaving her duties." Atem answered.

"Oh. The baby, my pharaoh." the physician asked, while holding her arms out.

The pharaoh then gave her the baby and while Isis went inside another room in her chambers, Aknamkanon sat on one of the beds, carrying Atem on his lap.

"Father, I was wondering...why did you have the midwife left?" he asked, while his crimson orbs gazed around the room.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Son, she had not mind her duties towards your sister."

"But that wasn't enough to make her leave. Who would take care of Atemu?" he asked.

The pharaoh was about to answer when Isis entered the room again, holding the baby in her arms, "To answer your question, my Prince. I would be taking care of your sister."

"Isis...I wouldn't another burden added to your duties!" Aknamkanon argued, "You have enough on your plate!"

the physician shook her head, "I can't let my promise die."

"What do you mean? What promise?" the pharaoh asked, confused.

"The promise I made before Queen Arsinoe died."

* * *

_flashback..._

_The Queen was panting heavily, after giving her birth to her second child. _

_"It's a girl, Your Majesty!" Isis exclaimed while congratulating the queen who tried to strain a smile. The physician's smile wavered. She knew perfectly well that the Queen would not live long...her millennium necklace had shown her that._

_"Let me see my baby." the queen asked, stretching out her arms._

_Isis then took the baby from the midwife who had previously wrapped the baby in cloth. She then laid the baby beside its mother. Arsinoe smiled while gently running her hand across her baby's cheek._

_"Such a beautiful child." she cooed._

_Isis then commented, "She's as beautiful as you are."_

_Arsinoe shook her head, "No, she is much more beautiful to me when she grew up." she then cringed in pain. Isis, then grew concerned, hastily took the baby from her mother, when the queen held on her arm, a signal that she shouldn't._

_"Don't. I want to say goodbye to my daughter."_

_Isis then returned the baby where she had placed it earlier. Arsinoe smiled, "Atemu...such a beautiful name." she said in a whisper. The physician didn't hear the name._

_"What did you just call her, Your Majesty?" she asked, while looking at the queen who was trying to keep her eyes open despite the drowsiness that was beginning to overcome her._

_Arsinoe then clutched her hands, "Promise me that you will look after my daughter." _

_Isis was shocked! Surely the queen didn't mean this as a goodbye? She then asked the latter, "What are you saying, Arsinoe? You will live through this!"_

_The queen then shook her head, took a deep breath, "We both know that I will not live after this...I want you to look after my daughter, my Atemu. And tell my husband and my son...I love them so much...that I can't say how much."_

_With that the Queen of Egypt breath her last, while clutching Isis' hand. After that final breath, the baby cried. Isis then took her in her arms._

_"Hush now, Princess. Your mother's gone...but I will make my promise come true...I will look after you...and your brother." Isis vowed to herself. That was the oath that she had made moments after Arsinoe had let out her final breath._

* * *

Return back to reality...

Isis then held the baby back to the pharaoh who had set his son beside him on the bed, and reached out for the baby.

"Is something wrong with her?" the pharaoh asked, while looking at his baby.

The physician shook her head, "Nothing's wrong with her, Pharaoh. It's just a high fever."

Aknankamon then sighed, "I thought something was wrong."

The little prince meanwhile was watching his sister sleep. He then look at his father, his crimson eyes searching for answers to the questions that were in his mind at that moment. Questions that he were to shy to say out loud.

Isis then sighed tiredly and reached out for the baby, "You both should take a rest. I'll look after the baby princess."

It was at that moment that Aknankamon has decided. He then looked at Isis with a look that says, 'I got this. I can take care of my child.' Isis shook her head as if she already knew what he was thinking at that moment.

"No, my king. the Queen personally had asked me to take care of her."

"I am the father. Let me atleast have a moment with my family for a change...and tomorrow you can come and get her before Atem and I headed to our duties in the morning."

Isis sighed in defeat. She knew somehow the pharaoh was right, he really needs to spend time with his family, with his wife gone and all...his children needs to adapt to the environment in which they didn't have a mother to be always there.

"Alright, as long as you will call me if everything goes wrong."

That was it, they decided on that. The pharaoh and hos son will take care of the baby at night and she in the mornings.

* * *

In the palace of the Gods...the continuous argument

The gods were fighting among themselves. They didn't notice the two goddesses that were watching them with amusement in their eyes.

Meshkenet stands at the doorway, her eyes set on Isis who were fuming madly, "Look at them fight and bicker...it's so much fun to see them like that."

Tawaret nodded, "Yes indeed. The joy of having a family." she then sighed, which the other goddess heard and looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just worried about the child."

"The Princess?" Meshkenet sneered, "I gave her a little something."

"What did you do?" the hippo goddess asked.

"Nothing. I just gave her a gift to remember me by."

"Tell me that you didn't do what I was thinking."

"Relax, it was not what you think...well it was a little different than what you think."

With these, Tawaret's eyes grew wide, "What did you do? Or what did you just do?"

"Nothing." the giver of life lied.

"But you told me that you gave a gift to the child."

"I did. But I'm not gonna tell you."

"Tell me now or before I tell Ra and the others what you did." the hippo goddess threatened.

"How will you tell them? You didn't even know what I did." Meshkenet snorted.

Tawaret sighed, "Atleast tell me what you did."

"You want to know? Okay." Meshkenet leaned in close and whisper it in Tawaret's ear. The latter had her hands on her mouth.

"You did that?"

The goddess nodded, "I know it seems unfair to me after I took the life of the Queen after she gave birth...but then I want to see if they are worthy of having the child." with her two fingers in each hand, emphasizing the last word.

"But they are worthy! You could see the love and care of the whole palace." Tawaret argued.

Meshkenet shrugged, "It was just a test. Besides the child's life will not be normal after she grew up."

"What did you mean? And what did you gave the child?"

"A fever. Just a high fever, no big deal."

Tawaret was shocked! She never had expected with the goddess herself. She then went to were the other goddess was standing, and stood beside her.

"It was a big deal!"

"No...it wasn't. And by the way drinking the waters blessed by Sekhmet would heal her."

They didn't notice that the other gods were looking at the both of them. And their faces are not what you could call pleasant.

"Cure the child!" Ra ordered Meshkenet.

"Why would I?"

"We had a deal and we promised to abide by it" Horus reminded her.

Meshkenet shrugged, "Okay, but then I change my mind about what I want."

"What is it? I thought you want the crown to be made?" Thoth asked.

"Well...that was the deal, but I didn't say what it would entails."

The other gods looked at each other. Clearly they were confused, they didn't get it, the fact was the crown was part of the compensation on the Queen's behalf, but what is the other one?

"Okay, just tell us what you want." Ra groaned.

"I want- "

Tawaret cut her off, "It means what she wants is that the child will be guarded on not to use her powers against the gods."

Meshkenet glared at her. She ignored it.

"That's what we have come to when we decided to make the crown."

"Okay that's settled then." Meshkenet told them, "If you'll excuse me, I have a job to fulfill."

"Not yet, giver of life." Isis told her, blocking her way, "Heal the child first."

The said goddess snapped her fingers and recited a spell, "There already done!"

"Good. You can go." Isis then let her pass.

When Meshkenet was at the door of the palace she turned to look at Isis, "I have to warn you, dangerous paths line ahead for the child and the royal family itself." she said as she disappeared.

The gods pondered on this.

"What does she mean?" Horus asked.

"It means bad things will happen to the child." Set answered.

Horus raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you know how to interpret things?"

Set shrugged, "I am the Lord of Evil, right? So I know how evil things will happen and bound to happen."

* * *

But that was not all...it was entirely bigger than what was bound to happen...

* * *

May: Yes! another chapter done!

Bakura: Joy.

Atem: Shut up.

Bakura: (glares at Atem) Since when did you start to tell me to shut up?

May: (sighs) Guys, honestly when will you stop fighting?

Atem & Bakura: (thinks) Never!

Yugi: Joy.

Ryou: Please review and sorry for the long chapter the writer possibly didn't remember what her previous chapters look like.

May: Hey!

Yugi: Well that was true. (runs off followed by Ryou)

May:Sorry.(runs after the two hikaris) Come back.

Atem: Sorry about that...but that was the truth.


	14. Chapter 13 - Preparation, gift, warning

Atem: My Ra!

May: What?

Atem: Are my eyes deceiving me?

May: What's the matter with it?

Atem: I was shocked that's all.

May: What do you mean?

Atem: The longest story you ever made was 4 chapters long.

May: But it wasn't even here. Ha Ha Ha

Atem: Where was it?

May: I won't tell.

Bakura:(comes in) Hello.

May: Welcome back. Have you done your research?

Bakura: ...

May: Alright, Pharaoh. Do the disclaimer.

Atem: May does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura: If she did...possibly the Pharaoh wouldn't be around any longer.

May: Correction. Bakura is the Pharaoh and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

Bakura: What?!

May: Atem would be the Thief King.

Bakura: Hey! A lot of fanfics had already done that!

May:...I didn't say I would copy...

Atem: End of discussion.

* * *

Chapter 13

It was a new day as Ra's rays shine over the country of Egypt. Greeting her with a new light and hope for the country. As for the Egyptians well it was a day when the Pharaoh Aknankamon, Crown Prince Atem and the rest of the council greet the newest addition to the Royal Family. And knowing them, there would be festivities prepared.

* * *

Meanwhile the Gods were also preparing for it as well. They were standing outside their palace, finalizing. Set, meanwhile was getting impatient.

"Uh...where are they?" he groaned.

"Patience, Set." Ra told him, "I'm sure that they didn't meant to be late."

"Fine. Fine. But why do I have to attend this silly celebration?"

"All of us have to be there. Even Osiris, Anubis, Ma'at, Isis, Horus and Thoth."

"But I still don't get it. Why do I have to come along?" Set whined.

"Son, remember you are included in this." Ra reminded him, "And stop acting like a kid."

Set was about to retort when he saw the others had arrived. Carrying something that was covered with a violet cloth, a symbol of royalty.

"My lord." Thoth bowed, "This is the package that you have asked to be acquired."

Ra nodded, "Come on. There's no time to waste." he said as he began to walked towards his boat. The others followed.

* * *

In the royal palace...

Servants were rushing in and out, trying to prepare for the night's coronation. Atem, meanwhile was in the gardens with his cousin Seto and his friend Mana. They were sitting on the grass, watching the flurry of activities as they hear orders and instructions sent out.

"Man, I can't believe how excited the people are!" Mana exclaimed.

"Me too." Atem agreed, he then turned to his cousin who was reading a scroll, "Cousin, this is a day to relax! What are you doing with that scroll?" with that Atem took the scroll from under Seto's nose and ran around the garden with it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Seto shouted after his cousin then took off running after him. Mana, meanwhile was laughing at seeing the two boys fool around. Her laughter grew louder when she saw Seto tackle Atem on the ground, bracing the prince's head from banging on the ground.

"Give the scroll back, Atem." Seto demanded.

"What if I didn't?" Atem asked, his stare not breaking.

"If you didn't..." Seto smiled mischievously, "I will enforce full punishment on you."

"And what is that? Besides you can't punish me I'm the Crown Prince after all."

"You want to know?" the priest in training asked the prince. Getting no answer he carried the prince from the ground and started ruffling his hair. This annoyed the younger that he decided to give in.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Here's your stupid scroll." the prince mumbled as he gave the scroll back, then thought, "Wait, that wasn't a punishment." he glared at his cousin.

"It is not?" Seto looked at his cousin innocently, then sat down on the ground, gripping the scroll tightly in his hand for the fear of Atem taking it again.

"Come on, cousin. Why do you even need to study?" Atem asked, completely forgetting what happened awhile ago.

"I have to continue..." Seto told him.

"Seto, this day is relaxation day! Why study?"

"I want to be prepared for the test that would happen sometime in the future."

"Well, this is the present...why prepare for it so early?"

Seto gave Atem one of his signature glares, but the prince met it with his own, his crimson eyes more intensified than ever.

The former then sighed, "Why don't you ask Mahad? The reason why he wasn't around to often."

"Oh."

"See? He has to study a lot of spells."

Mana then came running towards them. The two boys then stood up, worried that something might have happened or in Atem's case to be called to his father's study.

"What is it?" Atem asked his friend.

"Your father..." Mana panted, "Wants to talk to you."

"Oh, man." Atem groaned, "Did he tell you what?"

Seto wasn't sure about this. He looked at his cousin's friend and asked.

"How did you know?"

Mana glared at him, green eyes intense on his, "What do you think? I made up such a lie? A servant told me."

Seto shrugged then patted his cousin's shoulder, "Good Luck, cousin."

"No! I didn't mean Atem only...what I meant was you are also included, Seto."

"What about me?" he asked.

Mana shrugged, "I honestly didn't know...and I have to go and help Mahad. Bye." she waved as she ran off inside, leaving the two boys.

* * *

At the afterlife...

The boat of Ra was floating quietly along the water. The gods were on deck, not minding the glare of the sun overhead. Isis was sitting on one of the couches, holding the "gift" covered in violet cloth. The other gods were talking in the tent in the middle of the boat. And Set was outside with her.

"What is that anyway?" Set asked.

"It's none of your business." Isis told him.

"Come on, can I take a look at it?" he asked as he began to raise the cover.

"You can't see it! Not unless Ra has allowed you to!" Isis hissed at him, while slapping his hand away.

"Why can't you freaking let me see it?" Set shouted at her.

"I can't because it's Ra's orders."

"You leave me no choice." Set then swiftly took the "gift" from her, and was about to see what's under it when Ra and the others had emerged from the tent.

"Return the "gift" back to Isis, Set" Osiris ordered.

"No, it's better if he was the one holding it." Ra told him.

"But-" Osiris protested.

"Trust me." Ra told him, then walked towards Set, with his hands raised, he look at his fellow deities, "Please do not quarrel for this is not the time to do such a thing when the fate of Egypt lies in our hands."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked, standing up.

Ra looked at her, then gestured for her to take the cover off the "gift". Isis reluctantly did so. The other gods were met with wonder and awe. The crown was made of pure gold, with the eye of Horus and wings that signify Ra, the winged dragon, on either sides of the wings of the crown were small stones of lapis lazuli was embedded just near the bottom part.

"It's a work of art." Osiris marveled.

"It is indeed." Anubis remarked then look at Thoth, "Where have you found such a goldsmith who have fashioned such a crown?"

"I found the goldsmith at the town of Diel-el-Bahri."

"Such finesse! He is indeed gifted in this!"

"Okay, let's stop the remarks. We have to cast the spell over the crown now." Thoth told them.

"Wait, before we do it, will you brighten me at the specifics first." Set asked.

Thoth sighed, "We will bless the crown with the powers of the seven millennium items. With the power of the millennium items in a single item, the user could choose in which power she wanted to use. Or she could use it all, which could possibly endanger the young royal's life and possibly the people around her."

"That's fun." Set smirked.

"Believe me, that's not fun." Ra scolded him, "With such power, the user could be in great danger."

"Let's do it!" Thoth signaled. They then recited a spell, the crown glowed gold, Isis then recited the powers of the Seven millennium items and Thoth recited the final part of the spell. After they recited the spell, crown stopped glowing and fell on Set's outstretched hand.

"Whew. We did it." Isis sighed as she breathe a sigh if relief.

"Tell me that the crown will possess the powers for all eternity." Set asked.

"Yes it will. But the user must be careful...if the crown falls into the wrong hands...not even I could say what could befall Egypt at this." Ra told him, his face grim.

"Okay, Enough with that. You're scaring me." Set said as he cringed, "When will we arrive at the palace?" he asked as he look at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set.

"At around nighttime...the coronation." Anubis replied, navigating the map.

The boat sailed through the river, without any impending danger, but the gods themselves were as vigilant as ever, because of the crown that if it falls to the wrong hands, it could be mass destruction not only to Egypt but around the world as well.

* * *

In the Royal Palace...

The two cousins walked in the hallway going to the Pharaoh's study. What they didn't know was the reason of being summoned.

"I wonder why I was being summoned." Seto muttered.

"I don't know to. I'm confused too, cousin." Atem spoke.

They then reached the double doors. The doors itself was made out of ebony emblazoned with the gold seal of the pharaoh. Seto then knocked.

"Come in." spoke Aknankamon.

The boys entered the room, bowing in respect.

"Why have you called us, Father?" Atem asked, as he sat infront of his father. Leaving Seto standing. Aknankamon saw this, he gestured Seto to sit.

The young boy did so. Atem, then began again where he left off.

"Why have you called us, Father?" he asked, again.

Aknankamon sighed, "I want you boys to stay out of trouble."

"Father!" the young prince whined, "I never got in trouble! Even Seto didn't."

Aknankamon looked at his son, "I didn't call you here for to be reprimanded...I called you here, to warn you both."

Atem and Seto looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean, uncle?" Seto asked, "I and Atem usually doesn't get in trouble...or should I say I was the one keeping your son out of trouble." he replied while looking at Atem.

"Hey!" Atem argued, "I never got in trouble...with you or without you around."

"Oh yeah? How about the last time you got stuck inside a vase?"

"That was different! And I had to admit my hair was growing spikier by that time."

"Or you're just getting to big to fit inside the vases?"

Aknankamon listened as the boys retorted at each other. He then sighed, they had completely forgotten where they are as if they are in some place not requiring to act royally or with manners. He then sighed loud enough for them to hear.

"Stop this squabble for a minute." he told the two, "As you know today at night we are going to hold the coronation, and foreign dignitaries will be there." he reminded the two, "And as a caution, I want you two to stay out of trouble."

"Why father? Are there any pranksters coming?" Atem asked, "You know both of us couldn't pull a prank successful enough."

"Why's that? I remember the time when you pulled a prank on some of the members of the council." the pharaoh reminded his son. Atem then blushed red. That was the time that he doesn't want to go back to. Aknankamon then sighed.

"Which reminds me about your question earlier, Atem."

"What question?"

"That if there will be pranksters coming."

"Oh. Will there?"

"Apparently yes. They will be staying for a month or depends."

Seto then asked, "What do you mean uncle?"

The pharaoh then sighed, "It's some of the other nobles' sons."

"Who are they?" the two boys asked in unison.

The pharaoh looked at the two boys, "Promise me that you two will keep out of trouble or keep them occupied. And to answer your question...it is Marik, Malik, and of course Bakura."

'Uh-oh' Seto and Atem thought. Who knows what these three could do. Being a year older than Atem, they have been in mischief eversince they met when they were four. And with them on the loose during the celebration...it will not end well.

"What do you want us to do?" Atem asked his father, "It seems impossible to keep them occupied."

The pharaoh smirked, "Malik likes cute ones especially babies."

'Oh...' Atem thought, 'Malik really likes cute things...' But still he didn't get what his father was referring to.

"What do you mean, uncle?"

"With Malik occupied with Atemu, you two could keep an eye on the other two."

"But how about if we fail in this?" Atem asked.

"Then make sure you both are out of trouble." the pharaoh told them.

'Oh man' the two boys thought, 'This is a tiring night indeed.' keeping the two boys out of trouble and the other one occupied. The pharaoh then saw their faces and he couldn't help laugh at their expressions. His son was six-years old! How could he keep three unruly 7 years old out of trouble? Well, atleast he has Seto with him...

"Okay, you two can go out now."

"Really?" Atem said as he stood up, and stretched.

"Stiff?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just can't wait to get out of here."

"Impatient?"

"No." Atem replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Your pushing it."

Atem glared at his cousin, before they could start a fight, Aknankamon then stood up, went between the two boys and ushered them out to the hallway.

"Okay, I said you could go now." he said as he was about to close the door.

"Wait! How are we even going to prevent Bakura and his cronies?" Atem asked.

Aknankamon smiled, "You have to figure it out on your own...and I don't want other adults involved so I leave them to you."

"Great." the young prince groaned.

"Yeah, it's great cousin. Don't worry, we could always ask the others to help out."

"Seto's right. Just remember keep out of trouble." the pharaoh reminded the two.

"Okay!" the two boys said, while trying to restrain themselves from strangling the other.

Aknankamon sensed what the boys were trying to do, he then sighed.

"You better get prepared Atem and also you Seto."

The two boys then moaned. They hate preparing for such a thing. Atem because he have to wear a much extravagant outfit, and being six, weighed down with gold since he was 4 was pure torture, Seto in the other hand, didn't mind at all, unless he has to wear all those jewelry like Atem does.

"Do I have to?" Atem whined, "Oh, man. I'm like being weighed down by 1 fat woman."

"You're overdoing it." Seto told him.

Atem then glared at his cousin, "Well, atleast you don't have to wear earrings all day long."

Aknankamon sighed, he knew somehow that his son despised wearing earrings or even jewelry...but it was part of the tradition that the pharaohs upheld.

"You two can continue bickering each other in the gardens after you have prepared yourselves."

The two boys ran off, while Aknankamon chuckled to himself. 'Children these days he thought.'

* * *

Bakura:(snickers) I can't believe this!

Atem: What?

Bakura: You don't know? Well, if I were you, Your Highness, read the story.

Atem: (squints) What do you- What?!

Bakura: Told you so.

Atem: Why? Why do I have to be reminded of what I wear when I was pharaoh?

May: Come on, Pharaoh it suits you anyway.


	15. Chapter 14 - The moment

May: Chapter 14

Bakura: I thought this was chapter 13 part 2. What's the chapter change?

May: It's better this way.

Bakura: But still!

May: (glares at Bakura)

Atem: Lay it off, Bakura.

(comes in and hugs Atem) Atemu: Big Brother!

Atem: " "

Bakura: (snickers) Big Brother? Isn't that Mokuba's nickname for Seto?

Seto: Yes, that was.

Atemu: (glares at Bakura) You...how dare you!

Bakura: How dare me? What do you mean?

Atemu: You'll know later...before that I'll kick your tomb robbing butt!

(Bakura runs around the room chased by Atemu(my OC) with her crown in her hand the others just look)

Atem: You know...Bakura could've have just get the crown from her and throw it across the room.

May: (sighs) Poor Pharaoh. (whispers to Seto) He surely doesn't understand.

Seto: You're right.

Atem: (looks at the two of them) What?

May: (sighs) Do the disclaimer both of you and I'll check if Atemu still hadn't sent Bakura to the shadow realm.

Seto & Atem: May does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Atemu: Please comment and review!

* * *

Chapter 14

At the end of the journey through the underworld...

Ra had been true to his word, they had arrived at nightfall, and Set was clearly awed by how time flew by. They then got down in the Pharaoh's Private Gardens, hiding the boat with magic to prevent mortals from seeing it. Isis changed into a woman, with long flowing silky hair, a queen's features and wears an elegant dress, bedecked with jewelry. Ra had morphed into a kind man, the same age as the pharaoh and wears the elaborate robes of the nobles as with the others. Ma'at instead would hover by their side as another woman from a different nation.

"We're here."

"I know. But why can't we just be ourselves?" Set asked, while grumbling.

Isis sighed, "We can't, Set. Our presence is to much powerful for a mere human being."

"But what about the Pharaoh?"

"You should know Set, that the Pharaoh was considered a god, but as a human, he also dies." Osiris explained.

"I get it." Set grumbled.

"Come on now." Ra told them, while entering the throne room from the gardens.

When they entered the room, the pharaoh was already greeting his guests, while his son, Crown Prince Atem was standing by his side.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen! I want to personally thank you all for attending this junction. May you enjoy the feasts and the programs planned." with that the pharaoh sat on his throne, gesturing for Isis to get his daughter.

(Lousy greeting right? sorry I'm not good at this stuff)

Atem meanwhile slip out of the celebration. Before that, his eyes and Seto's met, and with a nod signifies that they should meet in the courtyard.

"Whew! I thought I was gonna die!" Atem moaned.

"Come on, cousin you're only six."

"Just because you're ten." the prince grumbled.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Seto asked, glaring at his cousin.

Atem glared back, matching Seto's own, "Do you know how much I despise celebrations? Since I turned 3?"

Seto chuckled at the thought. It was amusing actually, Atem was the star of the night. Nobles and royals swoon over the young prince, but that was then his mother was alive...but now it was like that before...and Atem was cringing since the nobles started to arrive and started pinching and ruffling his hair.

_flashback..._

_It was Atem's birthday and the young prince was very happy about it...he could get to spend the day with his parents without an interruption of a meeting or a war. As he was in his rooms preparing, Seto came in._

_"Happy Birthday cousin." greeted Seto who was clutching a scroll in his hand._

_"Thank you, cousin."_

_"I bet you're pretty excited about this."_

_"Who wouldn't be?" Atem asked, being 3 years old he could only say simple words._

_"I would." Seto told him._

_"Why?" Atem asked, wanting to know more._

_Seto turned away from him, hiding a smile on his face, "You wouldn't like it. Besides it would ruin your mood...and it's your birthday."_

_Atem pouted, "Not fair. You told me but you wouldn't say."_

_Seto then turned to face him, with a mischievous smile on his face, "You're so going to hate it when it happens to you cousin."_

_Atem was confused. He clearly didn't understand where Set was getting at. He then looked at his 7 year old cousin._

_(Right, Seto was 4 years older than Atem)_

_He was about to ask, when his father came into the room, "Happy Birthday, Son."_

_The young prince ran to his father who was already kneeling to pick him up._

_Beaming, Atem said to his father, "Thank you so much, Father!" Then gave him a hug._

_Chuckling, Aknankamon ruffled his hair, "The only way I could thank the gods about you."_

_The pharaoh then noticed Seto who was in the room, "Seto, I didn't notice you here. Sorry about that."_

_"No, it's alright, uncle. I was about to leave anyway...I just came by to greet Atem." With that, Seto left the room._

_"Why did he leave, father?"_

_Aknankamon sighed, "Seto has a few things to do of his own, Atem. Are you ready?"_

_The young prince giggled, "I'm always ready, father,"_

_Chuckling, Aknankamon went out his son's room and went to the throne room, joined by his wife._

_"How is our birthday boy?" Arsinoe asked._

_Aknankamon answered, "As you could see, your son couldn't wait."_

_Atem was squirming in his father's arms. He was getting impatient and he wanted to be set down._

_"It seems to me, he wanted to walk on his own. You better put him down."_

_"Alright." the pharaoh, then set his son on the ground. Atem then held to his parents' hands._

_"Let's go then."_

_The royal family entered the room, greeting guests as they went to the dais where the throne sat._

_Aknankamon then spoke, "Thank you for accepting my invitation. May you enjoy the feasts and programs planned."_

_With that, they continued greeting other guests. That's when the pinching and swooning fiasco started._

_As Arsinoe was holding her son in her arms, a lady wearing a royal blue dress up to her ankles, long flowing black hair and elegant features came up to them._

_"Is that your son?" the lady asked._

_Arsinoe nodded, "Yes he is."_

_"Oh how cute he is!" the lady gushed, pinching Atem's cheeks, "I so wanted a child like him."_

_Chuckling, the queen of Egypt replied, "You weren't "doing it" with your husband yet, Queen Athena."_

_Queen Athena laughed, "We are doing it we're not just successful yet."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really. Oh, I better find my husband and make sure that he doesn't go overboard on the wine." With a final wave of her hand, the Queen of Greece blended with the crowd._

_"She sure does like cute things, does she mother?" Atem asked, looking at up._

_"Yes, she sure does."_

_A few minutes later..._

_"Aw! I can't believe how cute your son is!" gushed a noble lady._

_"He's such an angel!" commented another while pinching his cheeks._

_"How adorable!"_

_"You have your father's face."_

_Aknankamon chuckled, "He really got Arsinoe's attitude."_

_"He sure does."_

_Atem pouted, and slouched his back which made him a lot cuter. After having enough of his cuteness...they finally left him alone._

_"Can I go find Cousin Seto?" Atem asked, giving his best pout._

_Aknankamon sighed, "Alright, Just make sure you can be seen by guards. " the pharaoh then put down his son and watched him blend with the crowd._

_In the courtyard with his other friends..._

_"See? I told you so." Seto smirked at him._

_"You told me no such thing." Atem complained, while massaging his cheek bones._

_"Whoa, prince. What happened to your cheek?" Mana asked, who barely couldn't stop herself from laughing._

_Atem stared at his bestfriend, "Nothing." then massaged it again._

_"It looks like someone had decided to stretch your skin too far." Mana joked._

_Atem sighed, "I just don't understand why they find me so adorable."_

_Seto then looked down at him, "It's because you're so cute and irresistible." while mimicking a lady's voice and pinching his cheeks once more._

_The prince swatted his hand, "Cousin, please stop." He then sighed and sat down on the floor._

_"What did you do?" Mahad looked at Seto._

_"I just pinched him that's all."_

_"You shouldn't have done that. He barely got it out alive."_

_"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." Mana commented._

_"What do you want to do?" Mahad asked the group._

_"What do you mean?" Mana asked then looked at Atem, "Oh..."_

_"Hey, I'm sorry about what I did. It's just that I want to cheer you up." Seto told Atem as he crouched infront of the younger._

_"It's alright."_

_"Come on. Let's go back to the celebration." Mahad told them while holding out his hand for Atem to take._

_"Thank you." Atem then took Mahad's hand and stood up, then he looked at Seto, "And thank you for the warning."_

_"No problem, cousin."_

_They went back to the celebration...and all night the prince was getting "smooched" and loved by all the guests especially women._

* * *

Back to reality...

They stood in the courtyard for awhile when Atem remembered what they were supposed to do.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Marik and Bakura?" Atem asked while looking at Seto.

"Why didn't you remind me?" Seto told him,

"Why should I ? You're older." Atem reasoned.

Seto then sighed, "Come on. Let's go before they cause so much trouble."

Atem nodded. They then re-entered the throne room and separated so that they could cover more ground.

In Atemu's rooms...

The baby was sleeping in her crib when Malik came into the room.

"Aw! How cute!" Beamed the seven year old platinum blond as he looked at her.

The baby then woke up because of Malik. She stared at him with her eyes, and he stared back, completely entranced.

"You're cute, are you?" He cooed, while gently tickling the baby's cheek.

The baby then laughed, grabbed Malik's hand, and looked at it.

"You know...when you grow up...you will have hands like mine."

The baby continued to stare at his finger. Malik was about to carry her when Isis came into the room, completely shocked.

"Malik, what are you doing here in the baby's room?"

Malik then turned to look at Isis, "Nothing. I just wanted to see Atem's new sister, that's all."

Isis sighed. She knew she somehow what she said had came out harsh on his part so she walked up to him and smiled.

"She's cute,no?" She asked.

"Yup." Malik agreed.

Isis then bent over to pick the baby from her crib.

"Where are you going to bring the baby?" Malik asked.

"The pharaoh told me to get her ready for her to be introduced to the guests...and I kind of like that you should come along too since you were the one looking after her while I was not here."

"Not really. I just arrived a few minutes before you."

Isis nodded, then went out of the room followed by Malik.

When they got to the celebration, the guests were chatting with each other and the pharaoh was with his son, Marik and Bakura for the matter.

It seems like Atem and Seto had been true to their word after all, they managed to find the two before they got to set up a prank to ruin the celebration no doubt. But in their favor, to add more fire to the furnace.

"Pharaoh." Isis called as she walked over at Aknankamon who was talking with Atem and the rest, Malik meanwhile was following behind her.

The pharaoh then turned, he then smiled as he reached for his daughter.

Marik and Bakura then decided to look at the baby.

"Aw! She's cute,no?" Malik spoke from behind.

Bakura then looked at the baby's eyes, "She's not cute...just have the face of Atem and the pharaoh's eyes." he commented.

"You're so mean!" Malik pouted, "She's really cute."

"It doesn't mean she's a baby, she's cute." Bakura told him while sticking out his tongue.

A fight was about to ensue, when Marik asked his twin, "What are you doing here? I thought you were executing the first phase of our plan?"

Malik then confessed while avoiding his gaze, "I was...when I heard from the servants what was being held was a coronation and concession of the baby to the royal family so I decided to see the baby and completely forgotten about the plan."

Marik then groaned in confusion, his twin really was hard to understand, he surely loves cute things and other things that promote quietness or in his case, girly things, but then when he set his mind to their goal, could come up with a pretty good prank. This time he decided to let it slip.

Bakura then decided to stand beside the prince, "So...what does it feel like to have a new sibling?"

Isis then answered for him, "You don't have to remind me. When Malik and Marik came into this world...I thought I would have a peace of mind, but then it proved me wrong...they are very hyper especially after they turned 5 and has met Bakura and has access to all kinds of things and made it a goal to prank every person in Egypt."

Bakura glared at her, "That's not true. The pharaoh is not included."

Isis then sighed, "And I do hope Crown Prince Atem and now to be crowned Princess Atemu wouldn't be in your list."

The three pranksters then looked at each other. Then they formed a plan in their minds...when the princess is old enough, they would include her in all their plans.

"Oh, don't worry, big sis, Crown Prince Atem and Princess Atemu wouldn't be in our list." Marik assured her , then smiled mischievously to the other two.

"Glad I heard that from the three of you." Aknankamon spoke, "If not I would personally make you three my son's personal servants eventhough you're all nobles from birth."

Bakura then nodded, while quietly hiding a smile on his face.

The pharaoh then stood infront of his throne once more and held up his hand for the noise to quiet down. When all had calmed, he spoke, "The gods of Egypt had certainly been generous to my family...and being proof of that, they gave me another heir to the throne."

He then reached out at his daughter who was reaching out to him, while in Isis' arms. The crowd then went teary-eyed. The pharaoh then raised her in the air, "Ladies and Gentlemen of all the far distant lands, my friends and alliances please meet my daughter, Crown Princess Atemu."

They all then cheered and one by one brought their gifts infront of the infant princess which the pharaoh had placed on his lap when he sat on the throne.

The gifts were purely toys but made of fine quality. Athena, the Queen of Greece, went up on the dias and kneeled on one knee, holding out a square box, big enough for something important.

"For you, Crown Princess Atemu. A necklace made from silver and a pendant with the symbol of Athens, my capital city." With that, the queen opened the velvet covered box and showed the contents inside.

Inside, snuggled a necklace made out of pure silver with the engravings of the Greek alphabet and on the pendant, the owl, the symbol of Athens, have amethysts gems for its eyes.

Aknankamon nodded, "Thank you, Queen Athena. But how did you know my daughter's eyes were amethyst?" he asked, curious.

"Forgive me, if I can't answer, Pharaoh Aknankamon, for it was something I couldn't tell you."

"It's alright, I respect your wishes."

The queen then went down the stairs, and the king of Libya with his daughter, Tea ascended the stairs.

"For the infant princess." the king said while handing out his gift. Tea meanwhile looked at Atem and blushed when she thought he had look at her.

Atem, wasn't even interested in her, which made the young brunette pout.

After giving the gift, the king then looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"Come now, Tea." the king said as he pick her up. Tea then looked at Atem and waved, "Good bye."

"She said good-bye." Bakura told Atem as he nudges him. Atem pushed him away. He then looked at him, "Who?"

Bakura just then shook his head. Atem sometimes, when he is very driven in his thoughts would probably forgot about reality.

* * *

After the celebration...

"I'm so glad at both of you." Aknankamon congratulated Seto and his son, "You managed to keep the pranksters from making ANY plans to commence." he said this line as he looked at Malik, Marik and Bakura.

"It was nothing really." Atem blushed, "And besides Atemu had given a good hand to help us." the prince added as he hugged his sister.

After the celebration...

The pharaoh bid goodbye all his guests who were planning to return to their countries at the time of dawn. Some had planned to stay like the Queen of Greece and the Chinese Emperor.

He then looked at the gifts that his daughter received, some were toys but mostly some were jewelry and clothes from other countries.

He then went outside the throne room, to the palace gardens. Wishing to have a moment of peace.

"If you had listened to me before, you wouldn't have been ambushed with kisses awhile ago." Aknankamon heard his nephew told his son.

"Yeah? I never thought." he heard his son answer back.

"Well...it was a pretty sight to watch." Bakura teased Atem, "All those ladies..." the white haired teen shivered.

Atem glared at him, "Don't you dare!" threatened the six year old prince.

"Or what? You can't do anything." Bakura taunted him.

Atem growled. He clearly hated being reminded that he was small. That he couldn't match up with the three because they were older and a little taller.

"Okay, stop it all of you." Mahad came towards them. Atem smiled when he saw his bestfriend.

"Why would you even care?" Marik stared at him.

"It's not good for any of you. And by the way, should all of you be in bed at this hour? Especially you, Prince Atem." Mahad pointed out.

The four youngsters groaned and spoke in unison, "Why should we?"

Atem then looked at Seto, "And why isn't he included in this?"

"Because he is older than all of you, and all of you needs more sleep than these two." Aknankamon answered from behind of the three pranksters.

The three gasped. Malik took a stepped back and slammed into Marik. The two blondes fell on the floor earning a snicker from the three.

"Okay, you all need to go to your rooms and get prepared for bed."

"Fine. But Marik, Malik & Bakura will stay with me." Atem told his father.

"Why would we?" Bakura asked, "We have our own rooms here in the palace."

Aknankamon sighed, "Okay, you win. But do make sure that these three wouldn't do anything foolish in your bedchambers."

"Yes!"

"Man!" the three groaned.

"Mahad, Seto, please make sure that they arrived safely in my son's chambers." Aknankamon requested the two.

Both of them kneeled and bowed their heads, "As you wish, Pharaoh."

After seeing them off, Aknankamon looked back at the throne room. He was quiet lonely after a few weeks after his wife death, and he is pretty confused on how he would raise his other child. Where would he get a caretaker of his own daughter? Isis volunteered for the job, for it was his wife's wish, but it couldn't go on any longer because of her duties as a priestess in training and a palace physician. He needs to find someone that could take care of both of his children and act like a mother towards them, especially Atemu for she hadn't even felt the touch just a few minutes before the gods had taken her away.

He then sighed as he sat down on his throne. He just couldn't make out a solution.

* * *

In the gardens...

"Now is the time to go talk to him." Ra looked at the gods with him.

Set looked at Aknankamon, who was sitting on the throne, depressed.

"You know...he was pretty concerned over his children."

Isis looked at him, "Who wouldn't? I was like that when I raised Horus."

"Apparently, mother. You left me when I was eleven summers old with the cobra goddess." Horus reminded her.

Osiris sighed, "This isn't the time to remember what happened before...this is the time to finish what we are here for."

"Sheesh! Brother, you need to have a life! All those times...judging dead people...sitting in your throne...you should do a different hobby."

Osiris stared at him, "I will, if you stop being the God of Evil."

"Enough! Both of you!" Ra shouted at both them, "We have no time for this."

"Indeed we don't." Ma'at spoke, "We must do this quickly, Ra must be back in the afterlife to make his nightly journey."

"Let's go then." Set muttered as they were about to re-entered the throne room.

A guard saw them coming, "Who...and what do you want?"

Set growled under his breath, he was willing to incinerate this mortal, when Ra put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Set. Remember we are humans."

Set calmed down. Ra approached the guard, and the guard bowed and apologized.

"How come he is respected?" Set muttered under his breath.

"He is an old man." Osiris told him.

"Figures."

"We wish to speak with the Pharaoh for we have something to give him."

"I'll carry your wish to the pharaoh." with that, the guard left the room.

They were forced to wait outside the throne room. While the guard spoke with the pharaoh.

* * *

In the throne room...

The guard bowed, "A few nobles wished to speak with you, Your Majesty." he informed.

Aknankamon looked at him, "A few nobles? I though that all of them already left?"

"A few of them remained, Pharaoh. About five or six of them."

The pharaoh sighed, "Alright, send them in...it's just a few minutes."

The guard then bowed and left the room. The gods meanwhile heard the signal so they came in.

"I'm honored to meet you, Your Majesty." Ra bowed.

Aknankamon raised his hand, "No need. It's not good for your age." he said as he stood up and descended down the stairs of the dais of his throne.

"What can I do for you?" the pharaoh asked them.

"May we speak with you in private?" Isis asked.

"Of course. This way." Aknankamon led them outside the throne room to his study. He then closed the door.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." he said, gesturing to the chairs in the room.

"No need, it wouldn't be necessary. This won't take long." Ra assured him.

He then looked at the others and nodded. They began to give off an unusual glow, and the pharaoh shielded his eyes. The room began to lit with different colors of red, white, gray, many colors and gold.

After a few minutes the glow died, Aknankamon then put down his arms and looked at his other occupants in the room. They were glowing and radiating power, to much strong power.

They were in their godly forms, wearing their own clothes from the afterlife. Their atmosphere could break a brave man's heart.

The pharaoh went down to his knees and bowed his head, "Praise thee the Gods of Egypt! What kind of man am I to be graced by your presence?"

Ra then looked down at him, in his true form, "Pharaoh Aknankamon, stand up."

Aknankamon then stood up, "What can I do for you?"

Anubis then stepped forward, "We are here not to inflict punishment...we're here because we wanted to give you something."

"Anubis is right." Ra then handed him the "gift" covered with a violet cloth. Aknankamon then raised the cloth, and the sight greeted him. It was the crown made out of gold and has the same pattern as his son's crown...but what bothered him is the glow that was emanating from the crown itself.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That is the crown made by one of the best goldsmiths of your kingdom." Ra informed him.

"Why is it emanating a different glow from the seven milennium items?"

"We blessed that crown with the power of the seven milennium items." Ma'at told him, "We're worried about your daughter. When she grows up, her powers will grow, and since she can't be an item bearer for there is a rule that no other member in any family could be come an item bearer."

"How about Akhenaden and Seto?" Horus asked.

"Akhenaden made the seven millennium items and Seto will worked hard for it." Ma'at explained.

The pharaoh hesitated before asking, "What kind of powers does the crown have?"

Ra looked at him, with pity in his eyes, "We cannot tell you...you must discover it for yourself."

"One more thing. Your child will lose consciousness after using the power of the crown." Isis told him.

"Thank you." Aknankamon replied, avoiding the goddess' intense gaze.

"We must go now, you must be back in the afterlife before dawn." Osiris reminded Ra.

The king of the gods nodded, "I know." he then returned to his old man form earlier.

Anubis was then already opening the door, he was ready to step out at any instance. While the other gods shift from one foot to another.

Ra then looked at the pharaoh, "I'm sorry about this...I never meant this happen."

Aknankamon then strained a smile, "Whatever it may be...I know that you are only doing it for the good of Egypt."

Ra nodded and proceeded out the door which Anubis had opened earlier when he was talking to the pharaoh. The others followed.

"Good day. I mean Good Night." Set greeted, before leaving in wisps of smoke.

Osiris then sighed as he shook his head, "He never understands."

"Come on then." Ma'at told them.

Isis was the last to leave, she then turned to the pharaoh, "Don't worry, Aknankamon. Priestess-in-training Isis will be the best one to take care of your daughter." she then leaves.

As the door close, Aknankamon then put the crown on top of his table and sighed. It seems to him that his daughter had been the benefactor of the gods' gift. But what could this entail for his youngest? Good or Bad?

* * *

May: Finally! Finish at last!

Atem: I still don't get the pacing.

May: This is a few hours after the celebration.

Atem: So?

Bakura: (comes in) Hello, people.

May:(gasps)You're alive?

Bakura: Don't sound so surprise.

May: Well...I guess Atemu did lose the Shadow Game.

Seto: No, she didn't. (looks at her)

May: Why are you looking at me like that?

Seto: Spill it out, May.

May:(sweatdrop) I don't know what you mean.

Bakura:(grins evilly) Tell us already.

May: I don't have to tell! (Runs outside her room, chased by Bakura and Seto)

Atem: Please for the umpteenth time, comment and review or which way.


End file.
